Boreal Love Song
by AnnaOz
Summary: L'Amérique ne sait plus que faire de Jack Frost, ses cheveux bizarres et ses sombres pensées. L'envoyer se faire voir ailleurs sous le prétexte d'études en biologie marine semble être une super idée ! Si ça l'oblige en plus à se frotter à de véritables descendants des mythiques vikings, c'est encore mieux... même si le jeune Hiccup n'a pas l'air si terrifiant que ça, vu de près.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : à William Joyce et DreamWorks Animation pour Rise of the Guardians (Les cinq légendes) / à Cressida Cowell et DreamWorks Animation pour How to train your Dragon (Dragons).

Note : UA, romance d'été (même si elle se déroule sur un an) entre Jack Frost et Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, soit les deux protagonistes principaux des deux fandoms nommés en disclaimer, avec juste une pointe de angst et j'espère assez d'humour pour faire passer le tout, écrite pour my sweet pea parce que je l'aime d'amour. Slash forcément mais rating assez sage, avec tout plein de personnages secondaires casés à la va-comme-je-te-pousse pour qu'ils se trouvent une place dans l'histoire. Mise à jour régulière (si tout va bien), pour que la fic se termine en même temps que l'été...

* * *

Jack est en plein vol.

Il hait ça avec force, de ne pas toucher le sol, il déteste tout autant les voyages en car, en train ou à l'arrière du pick-up de Patti, son assistante sociale, ce n'est donc pas tant l'altitude qui l'angoisse que la notion de déplacement, encore et encore, parce que c'est ce qu'il fait depuis qu'il a cinq ans, se déplacer. Cette fois-ci est la plus longue, il quitte carrément le pays, change même de continent, traverse un océan, tout ça certainement pour que les Etats-Unis d'Amérique cesse de se soucier du cas Jack Frost pendant une durée non négociable d'un an.

Un an dans un nouveau pays, un an dans une autre famille... une longue, très longue année pendant laquelle il n'aura pas d'autre choix que de se faire accepter.

Patti lui a recommandé de se distraire l'esprit pendant les quelques huit ou neuf heures d'avion, d'éviter de penser trop comme il en a l'habitude, de ne pas réévaluer sa vie au travers du fait qu'il change encore de foyer. Il essaie de son mieux de suivre son conseil, feuillette des magazines, prétend s'intéresser à la conversation de sa voisine, une anglaise dont la peur transpire jusqu'à se perdre dans ses sourcils dessinés trop fin et qui lui écrase les phalanges au moment du décollage.

Il essaie de se convaincre que, cette fois, c'est différent, que les adultes qui vont l'héberger ne prétendront pas qu'il est reçu chez eux comme s'il faisait partie de la famille. Il a entendu ce laïus tant de fois qu'il peut encore répéter certaines phrases de bienvenue comme s'il venait de les écouter, la pire phrase restant sans aucune concurrence celle prononcée par Josh, qui prétendait faire de lui "une pièce de plus au grand puzzle de la vie" évoquant sans doute plutôt ainsi qu'il trouverait sans doute sa place dans le trou à rats où il avait l'intention de le faire vivre. Josh était certainement un des pires parents d'accueil chez qui il avait eu le déplaisir de résider, mélange épouvantable de stupidité et d'inconscience qui l'invitait, à douze ans, à fumer des joints avec lui sous le prétexte que c'était tout ce que les pères cools auraient dû faire avec leurs mômes, histoire de rapprocher les générations... il n'avait eu aucun mal à le moucharder auprès de Patti, celui-là.

Cette fois-ci, oui, c'est différent... il ne sera pas l'orphelin dont on assure qu'il est attendu, voire espéré, qu'il sera traité avec soin, qu'il sera même éventuellement aimé, accepté (c'est le terme qu'ils semblent tous tenir comme leur préféré), si, évidemment, il se comporte bien, s'il respecte les règles. Par malchance, Jack avait résolu depuis l'âge de onze ans qu'il n'aurait pour règles que celles qu'il se fabriquait lui-même (ne te confie pas à eux, ne pleure pas, n'attend rien)... de toute façon, à chaque nouvelle famille d'accueil un nouveau règlement, certains en parfaite opposition avec les précédents. A quoi bon apprendre ce qu'il faudra désapprendre lorsque la maison d'apparence chaleureuse dans laquelle on lui avait fait emménager tout son bardas décidait que, finalement, c'était bien trop difficile de s'occuper d'un garçon adolescent, que s'il vous plaît, ils seraient plus à l'aise avec un plus jeune, ou une fille, une petite fille gentille qui aurait sans doute bien plus besoin d'eux...

Plus besoin d'eux que lui.

C'est de sa faute, ça, sans doute, d'avoir donné à trop de gens l'impression qu'il savait se débrouiller seul, même si certains avaient même révélé un vrai fond d'empathie quand Patti, sa dévouée-pendant-les-heures-de-boulot Patti, leur avait expliqué le début de son histoire, ils étaient vite effrayés par la tâche et se montraient immanquablement soulagés dès qu'ils se convainquaient que le petit Jack Frost s'en tirait certainement aussi bien sans eux. La plupart du temps, il ne leur reprochait même pas : comment vouliez-vous que les pauvres gens ne se trouvent pas submergés par la responsabilité d'être la possible dernière chance d'un garçon forcément malheureux.

Malheureux, parce que c'était obligé lorsqu'on avait vécu ce qu'il avait vécu, n'est-ce pas ?

Bizarrement, son histoire, à force de la lire dans les rapports des conventions d'accueil, de la deviner sur les lèvres de Patti quand on le faisait attendre dans la pièce vitrée attenant à son bureau - exposé aux regards comme un étrange modèle de musée - ne lui semblait plus lui appartenir, c'était celle de quelqu'un d'autre, un autre Jack qui avait perdu ses parents et sa soeur dans un accident, un Jack qui en souffrirait encore aujourd'hui, parce que c'est ce qu'on fait quand on est un bon fils, un bon frère.

C'est ce qu'il ferait certainement s'il avait le moindre souvenir d'eux, souffrir...

A quinze ans, quand il s'était fait tatouer la toute première fois, il avait hésité un instant au moment de choisir ce qu'il voulait voir inscrit sur sa peau, avait tourné et retourné dans sa tête les trois prénoms (William, Sophia et Joyce) jusqu'à décider qu'ils ne signifiaient rien pour lui et avait opté pour des paroles d'une chanson qu'il écoutait beaucoup à ce moment-là. Au moins, ces mots-là avaient un sens qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à retenir.

Franchement, il n'en souffrait pas, de l'absence.

Par contre, il avait plus de mal avec les conséquences directes que l'accident de voiture avait eu sur lui : une canitie subite qu'on appelait ça. En clair, ça voulait simplement dire qu'il avait dû avoir si peur au moment de l'impact que ses cheveux avaient blanchi sur le choc. C'était une rareté physique, ce truc, une reine de France avait eu la même chose que lui, sauf qu'elle était bien plus âgée quand elle était devenue toute blanche avant de se faire décapiter... il ne connaissait quant à lui personne d'autre qui ait eu une gueule de vieillard à cinq ans.

Ses cheveux le distinguaient partout avant qu'il ne fasse connaissance avec qui que ce soit, il était le gamin (puis le mec, le type, le n'importe quoi) aux cheveux blancs où qu'il aille, dans toutes les écoles par lesquelles il était passé.

Il supposait que c'était préférable à être l'orphelin un peu dingue, même si ça ne s'inscrivait pas immédiatement sur son visage.

Petit, entre sept et huit ans, il avait été dans une famille où la mère se décolorait en blonde platine avec une insistance maladive au point de ne jamais laisser la moindre chance à ses racines de dévoiler sa couleur initiale et Jack avait eu beaucoup de mal à comprendre qu'on veuille sciemment afficher une telle pâleur dans sa chevelure. Il avait rêvé alors d'adopter la démarche inverse et de se teindre les cheveux de la couleur la plus foncée qui existe en magasin, un noir de noir, comme on appelait certains chocolats très amers.

Il va sans dire qu'il n'avait jamais pu réaliser son rêve à cet âge-là, aucun parent, même complètement débile comme Josh, n'ayant accepté qu'un gosse se passe la tignasse dans une solution ammoniaquée pouvant potentiellement lui cramer le cuir chevelu.

Plus tard, vers treize-quatorze ans, il avait commencé à découvrir les bienfaits de n'être pas tout à fait identique aux autres. Les gars le traitaient de sale connard albinos, les filles le trouvaient sacrément mystérieux et unique, l'antinomie à la chevelure lunaire du sombre inconnu dont elles rêvassaient toutes en cachette. Ça avait eu le mérite de lui faire passer le temps entre deux nouveaux rendez-vous bilan-déménagement avec Patti, l'intérêt des filles... Pas assez pour que ça signifie quoi que ce soit mais suffisamment pour que les gars développent des milliers d'autres raisons de le haïr.

A présent, à dix-huit ans, il assumait presque son apparence extérieure sans trop sourciller quand on s'attardait sur lui : il y avait maintenant tellement plus que la simple couleur de cheveux qui retenait l'attention.

Les tatouages étaient arrivés les premiers, sur les avant-bras et la clavicule, puis sur la cheville et le haut du dos, entre les omoplates, chacun pouvant être aisément caché s'il le désirait, ou dévoilé aux regards de tous s'il se sentait d'humeur à s'afficher. Il se sentait souvent d'humeur depuis quelques années.

Ensuite, il y avait eu les premiers piercings, plus tardifs justement à cause du fait que, ceux-là, il pouvait plus difficilement les dissimuler, que ce soit aux oreilles (trois de chaque côté) ou à l'arcade sourcilière, puis un plus discret à la langue qui lui avait fait un mal de chien mais que personne ne pouvait deviner tant qu'il s'obstinait à garder la bouche fermée.

Les anneaux qu'il portait lui avaient valu des discussions sans fin avec pratiquement toutes ses familles d'accueil, pas tant parce qu'il était mineur quand il s'était laissé percer par des types dont ce n'était pas forcément l'activité principale (raison pour laquelle personne ne s'était jamais retourné sur son âge dès le moment où il avait décidé de faire absolument ce qu'il voulait de sa peau, pas même les artistes tatoueurs sensés regarder à deux fois avant de marquer un gamin de manière indélébile...), mais plutôt pour ce que ça donnait comme image de lui-même et, par extension, de la famille qui recueillait cette mauvaise pousse aux cheveux bizarres et aux idées noires.

Au final, l'image comptait certainement plus que le gamin derrière et Patti avait dû se résoudre à accepter le fait que plus aucune famille ne voudrait de lui dans ses murs, qu'il était à présent bel et bien majeur et majoritairement ingérable.

Il avait cru l'espace d'un week-end que la grande Amérique laisserait enfin filer un de ses enfants, que Patti viendrait lui annoncer avec l'air ennuyé qu'elle affichait toujours quand elle consacrait trop de temps à son seul dossier ("J'ai d'autres cas dont je m'occupe, tu sais, je ne peux pas être là uniquement pour toi...") que c'était terminé, qu'il bénéficierait de sa pension d'orphelin pendant quelques années encore et puis que l'Etat lui recommanderait gentiment de prendre sa vie en mains, de trouver un job et surtout, surtout, de ne pas espérer entamer des études supérieures quand il était évident qu'il lui serait impossible de rembourser son prêt étudiant.

Et puis, le lundi matin, Patti était venue le chercher au foyer où il zonait entre deux familles et lui avait déclaré qu'elle avait trouvé la solution idéale à son problème : programme d'échange universitaire à long terme, que ça s'appelle...

Autant dire que Jack ignore en premier lieu de quoi il peut bien s'agir, l'échanger ? Avec qui, contre quoi ? Et universitaire ? Il vient à peine de terminer son douzième cycle, avec peine, certes, mais sans jamais redoubler une seule année, fierté unique qu'il n'attribue qu'à lui seul - il veut bien être l'étudiant orphelin et bizarre mais se refuse catégoriquement à ajouter médiocre aux adjectifs précédents - qui le laisse à présent face aux portes fermées des différentes facultés où il n'a pas eu l'inconscience de se présenter... encore une fois, comment payer ?

Et là, Patti lui annonce qu'il peut se permettre de rêver un peu à une année de plus, un cycle supplémentaire dans une Université européenne de son choix - pour autant que son choix soit validé par le comité scolaire du Comté et que l'Université en question ait un programme d'échange répondant aux conditions d'attribution de sa bourse - il en oublie pour instant qu'il n'offre plus que du cynisme aux différentes propositions de Patti : paraître blasé plutôt que d'être meurtri encore une fois.

"Jack, ce serait l'idéal, tu aurais un an pour réfléchir à ce que tu veux faire ensuite..." sous-entendant un an à ne plus être dans mes pattes mais Jack entend autre chose... Jack entend un nouvel horizon, sans famille à ne pas décevoir, sans valise ouverte et refermée ailleurs, sans apitoiement pour le pauvre orphelin aux cheveux étranges, un an à ne se soucier que d'éventuelles études et à découvrir ailleurs, le plus loin possible, ce que c'est d'être quelqu'un là où il n'est rien pour personne.

Il accepte.

"Tu n'as pas à me dire dans l'heure où tu voudrais étudier mais ce serait bien que tu te décides assez vite, afin que je puisse proposer ta candidature pour la rentrée de septembre prochain..."

On est fin juin, il aimerait déjà être parti.

Finalement, ça ne lui prendra qu'une semaine avant d'arrêter son choix sur un seul établissement : l'université de Bergen, en Norvège.

Quand il spécifie à Patti qu'il n'envisage pas un second choix que celui-là, qu'elle ne lui fait pas remarquer la coïncidence avec le fait qu'il est né et a grandi jusqu'à ses cinq ans à Hackensack, dans le Comté de Bergen dans le New-Jersey, il lui en est secrètement reconnaissant : il serait bien incapable lui-même d'expliquer les raisons réelles de sa décision.

Fin juillet, Patti vient le revoir au foyer avec un sourire qui en dit assez long pour qu'il détermine le soir même que ça mérite bien un dernier tatouage sur le sol américain : ce sera une boussole, pour qu'il ne perde jamais le nord, encrée dans le creux de son abdomen, juste à l'endroit où la ceinture de son jeans vient frotter inlassablement, afin qu'il n'oublie jamais la piqûre de ses derniers jours.

Il est inscrit à la faculté de biologie de Bergen, spécialisée en biologie marine, ses connaissances en la matière sont proches du zéro absolu mais ça ne l'inquiète presque pas, il veut de l'inconnu, autant que ce soit dans tous les domaines...

Fin août, il connaît le nom de la famille qui lui louera une chambre pendant la durée de son séjour et qui l'aidera à effectuer les démarches administratives sur place dans la langue du pays (le nynorsk ? le bokmål ? qu'est-ce que ces gens parlent réellement ?), il a du mal à croire que Stoïksen soit un nom véritable mais se promet de se retenir du moindre commentaire s'il a affaire à une espèce d'armoire à glace nordique descendant des anciens vikings qui pourrait tout aussi bien mal prendre son incrédulité face à son patronyme...

Début septembre, il a son billet d'avion (un aller simple avec escale à Londres depuis Boston, départ le 13 septembre au matin) et passe ses derniers jours à éliminer de sa malle ce dont il n'a plus rien à faire, en grande partie, des vêtements devenus trop petits récoltés au gré de ses différentes familles d'accueil. Il remplit un sac de tout ce qu'il n'emporte pas avec lui et va le déposer dans un container de l'armée du salut. Il est prêt.

13 septembre 2010 au petit matin, il s'est offert le luxe de tirer la langue au contrôleur de la douane qui voulait absolument qu'il enlève tous ses ornements métalliques, celui-là ne s'enlève pas, il n'avait qu'à le croire sur parole.

Le même jour, deux heures plus tard, Jack est en plein vol.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : à William Joyce et DreamWorks Animation pour Rise of the Guardians (Les cinq légendes) / à Cressida Cowell et DreamWorks Animation pour How to train your Dragon (Dragons).

Note :Merci d'abord énormément à ceux/celles qui se sont manifestées sur le premier chapitre (The-Zia, tu n'acceptes pas les mp, je ne peux pas te remercier directement..), ça fait hyper plaisir d'être lue sur un fandom qui ne m'est pas très familier et sur lequel je me fais les griffes comme Toothless se fait les dents sur un beau morceau de poiscaille. Ensuite, excusez l'incursion de temps à autre de la langue anglaise et des expressions directement tirées de l'anglais et pitoyablement traduites en français, je suis parasitée par la culture anglo-saxonne, honte sur moi :/ Enfin, j'ai très très peu connaissances relatives à la Norvège ou le système éducatif norvégien en général, je tenterai de rester le plus crédible possible mais ne m'en veuillez pas trop si j'invente des énormités, je suis prête à corriger tout ce qui vous semblerait totalement inexact... Et pour finir vraiment vraiment, j'updaterai ceci une fois par semaine (et le reste de mes fics épisodiquement quand l'inspiration se fera plus forte) mais j'espère ne pas aller beaucoup plus loin que la mi-septembre pour conclure, ce ne sera donc pas terriblement long.

* * *

L'aéroport de Bergen n'est pas le plus grand par lequel Jack ait transité, ce n'est pas le plus moderne non plus et, un instant, il peut même se convaincre qu'il n'a pas quitté les États-Unis quand il constate que la majorité des panneaux indicatifs sont écrits en anglais mais il hume l'air autour de lui et ne respire pas le mélange habituel des Starbucks/Taco Bell/McDonalds présents dans pratiquement tous les aéroports américains sans lesquels le voyageur moyen ne peut subsister.

A la place, il ne découvre qu'une odeur anonyme de détergent, signe qu'il est encore très tôt et que les allées de l'aéroport viennent d'être lavées. Il est à peine plus de cinq heures quand il vérifie son téléphone et est mitraillé par une avalanche de messages lui indiquant qu'il a changé d'opérateur (et de continent, et de zone horaire et peut-être aussi simplement de vie).

Patti lui a assuré qu'il serait pris en charge à son arrivée en Norvège, qu'il rencontrerait immédiatement la famille chez qui il va s'intégrer pendant un an mais il se demande avec une pointe d'appréhension si la personne sensée le réceptionner à une heure aussi précoce ne va pas directement le prendre en grippe... c'est ce qu'il ressentirait s'il était à sa place, c'est carrément inhumain de demander d'être alerte et dispo et d'accueillir un potentiel petit merdeux américain quand il est évident que le coq n'a même pas encore poussé son premier cri... hypothétiquement parlant, pas sûr qu'il y ait autre chose que des fichus saumons dans ce coin du monde.

En fait, tandis qu'il se pose mille questions sur les gens auprès desquels il va devoir forcer sa nature asociale, il entend mieux que le chant du coq, il entend des braillements de mec bourré hurlant dans sa direction, preuve qu'on ne consomme donc pas exclusivement que du poisson à Bergen.

Quand il se rapproche, après avoir récupéré sa malle, il doit bien se rendre à l'évidence : les hurlements qui troublent le calme pré-matinal de l'aéroport lui sont directement adressés. C'est une litanie de "Hey hey you you, white boy !" qui le prend de court, comment répondre civilement à un type qui, vu de plus en plus près, a l'air de taille à vous briser en deux, tout brun et broussailleux et épais de son cou de taureau à ses mollets dépassant de combat shoes crasseuses, ce même type qui vous a en ligne de mire et centralise sur vous, pâle, fatigué et _blanc _des pieds à la pointe des cheveux, tous les rares regards rassemblés dans le hall d'accueil ? Comment se présenter autrement que par un "dude, shut your big fat mouth !" ?

Heureusement, Jack a connu son lot de poivrots et d'armoires à glace basses de plafond et s'adresse au garçon - parce que oui, face à face, c'est bien d'un jeune homme certainement de son âge qu'il s'agit - comme s'il était le plus enchanté du monde de faire sa connaissance : il dégaine son sourire le plus étendu, prépare une main suffisamment molle pour que l'autre n'ait pas envie de l'écraser et se présente : "Hello, Jack Frost, je suppose que c'est moi que vous venez chercher, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait lever trop tôt ?"

L'autre ne saisit pas sa main tendue, se contente de le regarder de bas en haut avec une moue que Jack qualifierait de moqueuse s'il ne jugeait pas que le gars a plus en commun avec l'espèce animale (bas de plafond, résolument bas de plafond). Ils se jaugent donc l'un l'autre et Jack compte mentalement le nombre de pas qui le sépare de la zone d'embarquement et d'un retour simple vers les States : pas question qu'il passe un an en compagnie de ce ruminant viking !

Le gaillard brun arrête son inspection, se passe une pogne gigantesque dans les cheveux et gueule en se retournant : "Triple H, j'ai trouvé ton ricain !"

Immédiatement, Jack contourne le monstrueux autochtone du regard pour voir s'avancer vers eux un garçon d'allure plus jeune et considérablement plus frêle qui se déplace avec une légère claudication du côté gauche. A mesure qu'il s'approche, Jack ne peut pas s'empêcher de remarquer qu'absolument aucun point commun ne le compare au type devant lui... si ces deux-là sont frères, il veut bien avaler son piercing !

"Triple H, t'as vu sa face au ricain ? On dirait un bonhomme de neige, t'trouves pas ?"

Oh, l'erreur de la nature est un spirituel, comme ça ne le surprend pas du tout...

"Mec, tu ferais aussi bien de ne pas parler la même langue que le _ricain _quand tu te fiches de lui, mmh, non ?" siffle-t-il entre ses dents en replaçant son attention sur le gars au premier plan.

Le plus jeune lui décoche un sourire un peu gêné, saisit la main qu'il n'avait toujours pas recasée dans sa poche et adresse à son compagnon un "Russ, ferme un peu ta grande gueule..." qui le lui fait tout de suite apprécier de Jack.

"Mon cousin a un problème de filtre cerveau à bouche manquant, il a un peu tendance à sortir les stupidités germées dans sa grosse tête sans se laisser le temps de la réflexion, désolé pour lui..."

Jack pousse un imperceptible soupir de soulagement, le deuxième garçon est infiniment plus civil que le premier, avec un peu de chance, c'est chez celui-là qu'il va passer son année d'échange universitaire.

"Pas de problème..." grommelle-t-il, alors que si, justement, il y a un problème, le garçon n'a toujours pas relâché sa main et il commence à être envahi par un subtil malaise lorsqu'il se demande combien de temps il doit encore attendre avant de lui faire remarquer que leurs paumes sont collées et que, merde, c'est juste un peu comme une invasion barbare qui s'agrippe à son bras.

En définitive, il préfère peut-être encore le premier... il n'a vraiment pas de temps à perdre avec un norvégien trop affectueux.

Enfin, au bout d'une minute qui semble être une éternité, le garçon perçoit son inconfort et laisse retomber précipitamment sa main en soufflant un mot d'excuse. Jack jurerait même qu'il a semblé rougir. Il met son impression sur le compte de la fatigue.

"Je suis Harold et voici mon cousin Rustik mais personne ne nous appelle ainsi dans tout Bergen, donc si ça ne te dérange pas, ce sera plutôt Hiccup et Russ..."

"Ou si tu es un vrai pote, tu peux lui donner du Triple H, il adore ça !" ricane le gros bêta, Rustik , donc...

"Je... je ne sais pas trop..."

"N'écoute jamais ce qui sort de la bouche de Russ, sincèrement, c'est un abruti déclaré, l'université a pris une option sur son cerveau, ça les épate de voir un Neandertal encore vivant à notre époque..."

Harold, ou Hiccup s'il préfère ce surnom, n'a d'affectueux que l'apparence et les poignées de main, au fond, il a tout l'air d'être une vraie petite teigne sarcastique... ça ne déplaît pas à Jack, ça !

"J'essayerai de m'en souvenir, merci du conseil, Har... Hiccup."

De nouveau, le sourire fait son grand retour sur les lèvres de son interlocuteur et, cette fois, il est contagieux parce que Jack se sent étonnement béat : le garçon n'a pas fait un seul commentaire sur sa couleur de cheveux, n'a pas louché sur ses anneaux ni sur l'encre qui trahit ses tatouages sur ses avant-bras. Ça doit être un original, peut-être une espèce de hippie bienheureux qui n'en a rien à faire de l'apparence physique d'autrui... ça ne l'étonnerait pas trop avec la dégaine qu'il se paye, cheveux bruns trop longs qui lui mangent la nuque et un bout du visage et pantalon cargo trop court sur une paire de chaussettes d'un vert hallucinant, sans oublier le pull over d'une taille à servir de tente pour une colonie de lutins, certainement fait main s'il en croit la largesse de certaines mailles et la possibilité infime qu'une manche ait une bonne dizaine de centimètres de plus que l'autre.

Il jette un rapide coup d'œil sur sa propre silhouette, ses jeans slims et son blazer militaire qui lui donne - il se plaît à le croire - un petit air de rock star et conclut que Hiccup, bien que plein de sarcasme, doit être un type gentil et de bonne compagnie mais avec lequel il n'aura certainement pas grand chose à partager. Et puis, dès l'instant où il a laissé échapper cette pensée-là, il se mord l'intérieur de la lèvre de honte : depuis quand est-il du côté des gens qui se fabriquent une idée au premier coup d'œil ?

Depuis jamais ! Ainsi, Jack se promet d'attendre de connaître Hiccup avant de décider s'il mérite ou pas qu'il s'en fasse un ami (concept très vague qu'il n'a dû connaître qu'en deux occasions dans toute son enfance de gamin ballotté de famille en famille mais qui s'était révélé plutôt doux et réconfortant à l'époque).

Par contre, le cas de Rustik - il préfère pour l'instant lui réserver le nom qu'il semble ne pas apprécier - est totalement désespéré : il dodeline de la tête contre la vitre arrière de la voiture de Hiccup dans laquelle ils se sont tous entassés et c'est bien de la bave qui lui dégouline du menton au t-shirt... rectification : ce type n'est pas un descendant des vikings, c'est plutôt un digne représentant des trolls de montagne !

Hiccup a allumé l'autoradio et sa voix couvre faiblement la mélodie d'une chanson des Black Eyed Peas dont il n'a jamais pris la peine de retenir le titre, il comprend qu'il lui parle du climat (il pleut apparemment _énormément_), de l'université (très chouette, surtout la section de biologie marine), du temps qu'il faudra pour rejoindre le district de Bergen où il habite (un _bydeler _qu'il appelle ça et Jack en conclut qu'il vient d'apprendre son premier mot en dialecte norvégien du coin) et quand il entame le sujet de ses parents, il se sent imperceptiblement glisser vers le sommeil.

Lorsque, un nombre de minutes indéfini après, Jack devine contre son épaule la main d'Hiccup qui le secoue gentiment, il espère très fort avoir dormi d'une façon plus gracieuse que le géant sur la banquette arrière qui a ajouté à présent la morve à la décoration organique ornant son t-shirt.

La voiture s'est arrêtée devant une maison rouge à la façade en bois peint. Des animaux en osier sont accrochés aux fenêtres, des lanternes pendent à l'extérieur sur des poutres blanches et Jack doit bien avouer que l'ensemble donne à la maison un joli côté irréel, comme si elle était issue directement d'un catalogue de décoration (ou d'un catalogue playmobil, selon qu'on aime ou pas les couleurs tranchées).

Il remarque immédiatement, à ses quelques pas maladroits en sortant de la voiture, que la maison est construite à flanc de colline sur un terrain penché, ensuite, il constate que si d'un côté, il voit bien des montagnes, de l'autre côté, c'est la baie atlantique qui domine. Il jette un coup d'œil à Hiccup occupé à décharger sa malle du coffre et se demande dans quelle mesure il passerait pour un benêt intégral s'il lui avouait ne pas s'être attendu à ce que l'endroit soit si beau... sa faute à lui d'avoir choisi l'université uniquement sur son seul nom sans s'être intéressé le moins du monde à la région dans laquelle elle se trouvait, il peut sans doute se préparer à quelques autres surprises du même genre.

Perdu dans sa contemplation, il n'a pas remarqué que Hiccup le regarde à son tour avec une nouvelle catégorie de sourire : c'est de la fierté qui lui mange à présent le bas du visage.

"C'est magnifique, hein... moi ça me fait toujours le même effet quand je reviens le matin, de voir le soleil se lever sur la baie aux saumons et de sentir la montagne dans mon dos, je me dis qu'il est impossible qu'il y ait mieux ailleurs..."

Hiccup ne le voit plus lui, perdu effectivement dans son observation du paysage et, étrangement, stupidement, ça fait mal à Jack de penser que ce garçon-là a certainement eu la chance de s'éveiller tous les jours sur la même vue depuis sa naissance. Il ignore ce qu'il sait précisément de son histoire personnelle mais lui en veut pour ce qu'il considère comme une forme de cruauté.

"Je ne peux pas dire que je sais ce que ça fait, pas vraiment eu l'occasion de vivre plusieurs saisons au même endroit, de mon côté..."

Hiccup se retourne vers lui, les sourcils haussés et l'air un peu triste, il semble réaliser immédiatement la portée de la réplique de Jack et lui, de son côté, s'en veut encore plus qu'il n'en voulait d'abord à l'autre garçon pour avoir effacé le sourire de son visage... bonne entrée en matière pour se faire des amis !

Ensuite, Hiccup s'affaire vers la porte d'entrée, traînant avec un peu de peine la malle de Jack et il ne fait pas un geste vers lui pour l'aider, le mal est fait, il est bien toujours l'orphelin bizarre aux idées noires dont les parents de ses camarades d'école insistaient pour qu'ils s'en tiennent éloignés, rien ne change, Jack, rien ne change...

Devant lui, Hiccup a déposé sa malle le temps d'ouvrir la porte et Jack fait un bond en arrière : une créature hideuse au poil noir ras et luisant vient de se jeter sur l'épaule du garçon en soufflant toute sa haine dans sa figure épouvantée.

"Qu-qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?!" crie-t-il à Hiccup.

La créature s'est logée plus intimement contre le cou du garçon et elle semble à présent animée par un petit moteur...

"Ne me dis pas que c'est un chat..."

Hiccup flatte doucement le dos de l'animal en rigolant à voix basse.

"Si, c'est Toothless, mon chat, il est presque aimable quand on le connaît un peu, je t'assure..."

Jack contemple l'animal d'un air dégoûté. "J'ai horreur des chats, les chats me détestent et je déteste tout ce qui me déteste en premier, c'est une règle de vie essentielle !"

Hiccup n'interrompt pas un instant la séance de caresses improvisée qu'il impose au regard de son futur locataire, murmure en faisant jouer ses doigts dans les poils du félin : "Oh, tu verras, celui-ci, tu vas l'aimer, ce n'est pas un chat comme les autres..."

_Ça m'étonnerait _! pense très fort Jack.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : à William Joyce et DreamWorks Animation pour Rise of the Guardians (Les cinq légendes) / à Cressida Cowell et DreamWorks Animation pour How to train your Dragon (Dragons).

Note : Comme je l'ai indiqué dans le premier chapitre, cette histoire est un univers alternatif donc, même si je vais essayer de respecter au minimum la personnalité des différents personnages, je me sers plus des personnages en question que de l'histoire originale derrière (pas de dragons, donc, ni de gardiens légendaires, etc..). Aussi, c'est basé en grosse partie sur les personnages des films mais il se peut qu'un ou l'autre personnages des livres se retrouvent dans l'histoire, comme ici la mère d'Hiccup. Cette partie-ci est plus le début de l'explication du background d'Hiccup qu'une vraie avancée dans l'histoire, il y en aura encore un ou deux chapitres du même type, je suis désolée à l'avance pour ça mais le Hijack (ou Frostcup) va se dessiner plus clairement par la suite.

Message perso : babe, it's for you !

Message perso ² : The-Zia, va dans account, settings, accept private messages :)

* * *

Malheureusement pour Jack, le chat perché sur l'épaule de Hiccup est totalement à l'aise dans son territoire et accueille l'intrus avec force de soufflements et une surveillance de chaque mouvement du coin de ses yeux jaunes et méfiants. Ainsi, Jack se sait observé depuis qu'il a franchi le pas de la porte de la maison du norvégien et qu'il découvre pour la première fois ce qui sera son décor pendant toute une année.

L'intérieur est cohérent avec l'extérieur, du bois clair habille le sol et les plafonds tandis que les murs sont pour la plupart recouverts de grands pans de tissus colorés. Il s'arrête un instant devant une vitrine contenant une dizaine de photos sous cadres, n'y jette qu'un regard rapide pour ne pas avoir l'air trop curieux - il l'est à peine, être bombardé de clichés heureux d'une famille unie n'est jamais une envie particulièrement tenace - il a juste le temps de remarquer que Hiccup est tout à fait minuscule et effacé à côté de la véritable montagne que doit être son père.

La femme sur les photos - sa mère certainement - est un peu plus menue, juste un peu, elle dépasse quand même son fils d'une bonne demie-tête et affiche un sourire à faire fondre les icebergs.

Ce même sourire, il le retrouve dès qu'il se détourne des vitrines et constate qu'une dame en peignoir bariolé le dévisage du fauteuil dans lequel elle devait dormir avant leur arrivée.

"Tu es Jack Frost."

Il s'avance, main en avant, pour saluer avec toute la politesse possible à une heure aussi matinale celle qui est à présent son hôtesse. Sa main, pourtant, elle ne la saisit pas d'emblée, se contentant pour l'instant de lui imposer la traditionnelle inspection que son apparence physique provoque toujours chez les adultes. Ainsi, elle s'arrête sur ses oreilles et son arcade sourcilière, ses tatouages et évidemment sa touffe de cheveux blancs au sommet de son crâne... puis, elle s'adresse au garçon toujours en attente derrière Jack, à ce Hiccup silencieux qui respire doucement dans son dos.

"Il est mignon... si tu me promets que ça ne te donnera pas des idées bizarres de dessins sur ta peau et de trous dans tes oreilles, tu peux le garder..."

Jack sent son coeur manquer un battement, il peut comprendre être mal accueilli par un chat, plus difficilement par l'être humain chez qui il va résider pendant toute l'année à venir. Il devrait répondre, il _voudrait _répondre mais Hiccup lui touche gentiment le bras comme pour lui demander de le laisser le faire à sa place, alors, il se tait et il attend.

Quand Hiccup vient s'asseoir sur le bord du fauteuil près de sa mère, il remarque que le chat a quitté ses épaules et qu'il préfère se frotter au bas de son pantalon en ronronnant de plus belle. Jack n'aime pas plus l'animal pour la cause mais il doit reconnaître qu'il a l'air très attaché à son maître, il suppose que c'est une bonne chose, ça prouve que le garçon doit être de bonne composition s'il sait se faire apprécier d'un... de... _ça_. Ensuite, à y réfléchir un peu, il se rappelle que la plupart des méchants dans James Bond ont des chats pour animaux de compagnie, ça ne veut donc forcément rien dire du tout.

Il sait qu'il a laissé son esprit dériver sur le chat pour ne pas s'attarder trop sur la scène qui se déroule entre la mère et son fils face à lui, c'est un vrai morceau d'intimité, Jack fuit l'intime comme la peste.

Il entend quand même le garçon qui murmure, après avoir pressé la main de sa mère dans la sienne pendant un nombre incalculable de minutes : "...pas de tatouages, c'est promis... et toi, tu étais d'accord pour ne pas l'effrayer..."

"J'étais d'accord avant de constater qu'il était si joli à regarder... qu'est-ce que je vais faire d'un joli garçon comme ça, le laisser dormir dans la chambre de mon fils ?"

"M'man, s'il te plaît..."

"Harold, j'ai des yeux."

"Mamann !"

"Harold, j'ai des oreilles..."

_Une bouche et un nez, tête épaule et genoux pieds, genoux pieds !_

Il ne sait pas dans quel univers détaché d'ici Jack a vraiment cru chanter la suite dans sa tête mais à voir le visage consterné de la mère d'Hiccup et son sourire à lui, il comprend immédiatement qu'il n'était pas aussi silencieux qu'il le pensait...

"Je... je suis désolé !"

"Il ne faut pas..." dit la mère d'Hiccup, puis, se retournant vers son fils : "...je l'aime bien, on va le soigner aux petits oignons, celui-là..."

Dans la quatrième dimension, c'est ça, Jack est dans la quatrième dimension... ou alors, il s'est endormi dans l'avion et il rêve encore, c'est une autre explication ! Il ne peut pas accepter sérieusement que cette famille chez qui Patti l'a envoyé, pour laquelle la commission scolaire de l'état de Pennsylvanie - où il a terminé ses études secondaires - a constitué un dossier d'échange sur des bases éthiques et sécurisantes (les propres mots de Patti), soit une famille de demi-cinglés !

Dire qu'il avait trouvé le garçon plutôt sympathique...

Sans doute Hiccup doit-il s'apercevoir de son état de panique grandissant parce qu'il relâche le côté de sa mère et lui décoche un nouveau sourire immense en lui soufflant : "Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne sommes pas fous..."

Il ignore s'il peut le croire aveuglément. Il est conscient du seul et unique fait que, s'il ne s'arrange pas avec cette famille-ci, il n'a pas d'autre alternative que de rejoindre son foyer d'accueil aux États-Unis et se chercher immédiatement du travail. Et non, de ça, il n'en a pas du tout envie, il a dix-huit ans, il devrait avoir le droit de se laisser encore un peu porter par le système scolaire avant d'assumer de vraies responsabilités à lui seul... même si l'école en question se trouve au pays des vikings gelés du cerveau !

"M'man, c'est malin, tu lui as fait peur."

Il voudrait dire que non mais ce serait aller contre tous les signes physiques qui le font jouer nerveusement avec le piercing qui traverse sa langue et cogne l'arrière de ses dents les unes après les autres et ses bras serrés très haut contre son torse.

La femme, enfin, le regarde avec autre chose qu'une lueur de douce démence dans les yeux - il exagère juste un petit peu - se lève du fauteuil où elle était lovée et, alors qu'il tente une nouvelle fois de lui tendre la main, l'écrase littéralement contre sa poitrine.

"Bienvenu chez nous, Jack Frost d'Amérique... je suppose que c'est ton premier séjour en Norvège ?"

"O..oui.." balbutie-t-il, le souffle coupé par l'imposante femme qui le tient toujours coincé contre toute sa haute et débordante féminine personne.

"Ça va te faire du changement mais tu t'y feras."

"D'a..d'accord."

D'habitude, Jack n'est pas autant impressionné par les gens chez qui il est hébergé, il en a vu tellement et il en attend finalement si peu qu'il sait pertinemment que la plupart sont plus intimidés par lui que l'inverse mais là, quand la femme le laisse enfin aller librement, il relâche un soupir de soulagement involontaire qui fait se hausser de suite les sourcils de la mère de Hiccup.

Instinctivement, il fait un pas en arrière, histoire d'être hors de portée des mains ressemblants à des battoirs de l'immense bonne femme.

"Je ne _mords _pas..."

Il n'en est pas si sûr.

C'est tout naturellement qu'il rejoint les côtés de Hiccup, pas l'air plus étonné que ça par l'étrange accueil de sa mère... et là, il revoit furtivement les photos dans la vitrine et réalise qu'il n'a pas encore rencontré le père... misère, il ne sortira pas vivant de cette année chez ces gens-là !

Lorsqu'il remarque qu'Hiccup tire sa malle avec une difficulté grandissante - son boitement est plus prononcé qu'à l'aéroport - il se décide enfin à en attraper une poignée et le suivre jusqu'à une pièce, sa chambre certainement, où des lits superposés sont tendus de couvertures aussi colorées que celles qu'il a vu accrochées au mur du salon.

La pièce n'est pas très grande, aussi couverte de planches de bois blond que le reste de la maison, avec tout un mur dédié à des dessins plus ou moins détaillés d'habitations qu'il suppose du coin.

"C'est toi qui les as dessinés ?" demande-t-il en désignant les feuilles sur le mur.

"Ouaip..."

"C'est joli."

Et c'est vrai, les traits sont nets et précis mais les aplats de couleurs donnent de la gaieté à chacune des maisons, comme si elles étaient le reflet de la réalité vue par les yeux d'Hiccup et que ces yeux-là voyaient mieux la lumière que les autres...

"Je n'y connais rien en peinture, dessin, tout ça... moi, j'aime la musique et c'est à peu près tout."

Hiccup contemple un instant ses propres dessins, comme s'il avait du mal à relier ce que Jack en dit et ce qu'ils sont vraiment.

"Ce n'est pas vraiment de la peinture, c'était juste un projet d'études, reproduire le plus fidèlement les façades de Bergen... là, je m'amusais avec les pastels... c'est plus des dessins pour vendre aux touristes, ceux-ci par contre..."

Et là, Hiccup sort de derrière son bureau une gigantesque farde qu'il ouvre sur des tas de feuillets recouverts de dessins plus sobres, en noir et blanc, mais plus détaillés aussi, avec des perspectives qui donnent à voir précisément ce à quoi doivent ressembler les maisons en question sur toutes les facettes. C'est soigné, carré, presque sévère, très éloigné des dessins en couleurs du mur, ça ressemble très fort à un travail de...

"Tu fais des études d'architecture ?"

Hiccup ne répond pas de suite, se contente d'abord de ranger les papiers qu'il remet méticuleusement dans la farde. Ensuite, il s'assied sur le lit du bas, étend sa jambe gauche - celle qui semble être plus raide que l'autre quand on le voit marcher - et fixe son regard sur le motif bigarré de sa couverture.

"Je faisais... j'ai arrêté cette année."

"Tu as commencé un autre cursus ?"

"Non, je... j'ai pris une année sabbatique."

Jack dévisage ce drôle de garçon avec curiosité, lui qui accueille dans sa famille un tout frais futur étudiant de l'université de Bergen sans être lui-même aux études et qui pourtant, s'il se souvient bien de sa conversation dans la voiture sur le trajet depuis l'aéroport, semble connaître parfaitement bien les différentes facultés de l'université. Il sait qu'il frôle l'indiscrétion quand il pose la question suivante mais il est à présent plus qu'intrigué.

"Quel âge as-tu ?"

"Dix-huit ans, bientôt dix-neuf.."

Comme lui, ou à peu près.

"Et tu as déjà fait une année à l'école d'architecture ? Avant ton année sabbatique, je veux dire..."

"Oui, une année et une à l'université avant ça, pour faire plaisir à mon père plus qu'autre chose."

"Biologie marine ?"

"Yep."

"Et tu n'aimais pas ça ?" Il ne sait pas pourquoi il _doit _savoir, peut-être parce qu'il a l'impression que le garçon lui dirait s'il s'engageait à son tour dans un mauvais choix de cursus.

"C'était pour faire plaisir à mon père..."

"Et l'architecture, tu n'aimais pas ça non plus ?"

"Si..."

"Alors... ?"

_Alors... pourquoi as-tu arrêté, pourquoi choisir de ne rien faire pendant un an alors que tu sembles être bien plus doué que moi, pour être en avance d'un an ou deux sur le parcours d'un étudiant classique, pourquoi te recroqueviller un peu plus à l'intérieur de ton lit à mesure que je te pose des questions, pourquoi..._

Jack se reprend, il perd tout sens de la politesse tandis qu'il assomme ainsi Hiccup de questions auxquelles il n'a pas vraiment l'air de vouloir répondre.

Il le lui dit. "Je m'excuse, je ne suis pas très poli à te matraquer de questions... tu n'as peut-être pas envie de me répondre."

Hiccup ment. "Si si, bien sûr, on pourra en reparler sans problèmes plus tard... c'est juste que tu dois être fatigué et je dois raccompagner Russ chez lui."

C'est juste, l'erreur de la nature dort toujours à l'arrière de la voiture.

Tant qu'à faire, Jack ment aussi. "Je ne suis pas du tout fatigué, ça me ferait plaisir d'aller avec toi." Il ment à moitié en fait, il est positivement claqué mais la perspective de creuser encore un peu plus le mystère de l'étudiant-en-pause norvégien est plus invitante que l'idée de rester seul dans la chambre. Il est même prêt à supporter les horribles ronflements de Rustik tant qu'il peut faire encore qu'Hiccup se confie un peu à lui.

Il s'aperçoit avec un peu de gêne qu'il y a longtemps qu'il ne s'est intéressé à un autre que lui-même, disons que ce garçon, avec son pantalon trop court, ses horribles chaussettes vertes et son sourire trop doux est aussi dépaysant que les montagnes et la nature aux alentours.

"J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas..."

"Non non, pas du tout ! " déclare très vite Hiccup. Il y a pourtant, dans la façon dont il s'arrange pour ne pas croiser son regard et sa résistance à sortir le premier de sa chambre, toutes les preuves que, au contraire, Jack semble le déranger bien plus qu'une heure auparavant.

Quand, au moment de passer devant sa mère dans le corridor, elle l'apostrophe d'un nouveau énigmatique "_J'ai des yeux pour voir, Harold..."_, Jack se demande s'il aura assez d'un an pour comprendre toutes les étrangetés de cette famille.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : à William Joyce et DreamWorks Animation pour Rise of the Guardians (Les cinq légendes) / à Cressida Cowell et DreamWorks Animation pour How to train your Dragon (Dragons).

Note : Aargh, il a suffi d'un peu trop de soleil suivi d'un peu de pluie pour que je loupe mon update hebdomadaire :/ Pour compenser, la suite de ceci arrivera soit tard ce soir, soit demain soir et le chapitre 6 retrouvera le rythme habituel en étant posté dimanche prochain. J'ai prévenu, je crois, que le Hijack serait lent à venir donc j'ai pas mal hésité en mettant quelques touches d'intérêt de Jack pour Hiccup dans cette partie-ci mais je vous assure qu'on n'y est pas encore arrivé, loin de là... Merci énormément à celles (et ceux) qui montrent de l'intérêt pour cette histoire, ça me fait super plaisir (et désolée auprès de The Deadly Nadder pour la promesse du week-end non tenue *bouhou*) !

Message perso : Babe, toujours pour toi !

* * *

Ce n'est pas que Jack se soit attendu à autre chose mais la vision du cousin d'Hiccup endormi devrait venir avec les avertissements d'usage parce que, bon sang, ce que ce type respire la crétinerie même dans son sommeil, la face collée à la vitre par tout un mélange de fluides pas ragoûtants et qui se vautre dedans comme si c'était le meilleur des oreillers.

"Vous êtes vraiment de la même famille ?"

Hiccup rigole gentiment en repoussant Rustik sur la banquette, l'air à peine embarrassé quand celui-ci relâche un rot tonitruant à l'instant où son dos touche le siège. Il se contente simplement de soulever le visage de son cousin pour y glisser dessous une toile plastifiée et le repose avec une délicatesse qui fait se demander à Jack s'il n'a pas plutôt atterri chez une espèce de saint.

"Il n'est pas si terrible quand on le connaît un peu..." répond-il enfin lorsqu'il s'assied à l'avant, un dernier regard presque affectueux jeté à l'arrière.

"C'est la deuxième fois que tu me dis ça, je ne suis pas plus convaincu par ton chat que par... _lui_."

"Je ne pensais pas que tu étais le genre de gars à rester sur des idées préconçues..."

Jack a envie de lui demander quel genre de gars exactement il pensait précisément qu'il soit mais il se rend compte qu'il a plutôt envie de ravaler sa réflexion précédente, un peu honteux. Ce Hiccup le lit peut-être déjà trop bien à son goût.

Il laisse ses yeux traîner un instant sur le profil du garçon à côté de lui et choisit de se taire jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à destination, ça vaut mieux que de se surprendre une fois de plus à dire des choses ridicules qu'il regretterait immédiatement.

Hiccup aussi est silencieux, fixé sur la route et Jack se résout à s'intéresser plutôt au paysage qu'il n'a pas vu à l'aller.

La première chose qu'il remarque en regardant par delà le pare-brise, c'est la montagne qui se dessine en arrière plan, pas gigantesque mais tellement différente de la vue qu'il a sur la plaine qu'il se demande s'il s'agit bien de la même vision : à droite, les roches à peine couvertes de verdure de la montagne et à gauche, le bleu vert du fond des fjords. De la montagne descend un long double câble dont il ignore l'utilité. Il pourrait interroger Hiccup sur le sujet mais... non, il ne le fait pas.

Un peu plus loin, Jack devine les rails d'un chemin de fer, ça le rassure un peu, s'il y a des trains qui passent par ici, ça signifie qu'il n'aura pas toujours à dépendre de Hiccup - ou de sa mère un poil déconcertante - pour se rendre en ville et à l'Université.

Derrière, le monstre à poils bruns sort lentement de sa léthargie et Jack l'entend marmonner : "Qu'est-ce que... foutu plastique, Hic', je ne vais pas dégueuler dans ta bagnole merdique, merde, merde... Hiiic'... merde... siiii... j'vais gerber !"

Automatiquement, Hiccup se met sur le bas-côté et arrête le moteur de sa voiture. Jack ne sait pas trop s'il doit intervenir mais quand il remarque le visage verdâtre de Rustik et les petits hauts-le-coeur qui n'annoncent rien de bon, il serait une bien mauvaise personne de laisser son tout nouvel hôte gérer seul la future expulsion qui promet de sortir de l'estomac de son cousin.

"Prend-le sous le bras droit, je vais t'aider..."

Hiccup le regarde un instant comme s'il ne comprenait pas le sens de sa phrase puis hoche la tête et soulève l'épaule de l'erreur de la nature qui s'est mis à beugler comme un taureau pris au piège, de peur sans doute qu'ils ne l'abandonnent à son piteux état à flanc de montagne.

"J'vais crever, Triple H, p'tain, j'vais crever... l'aquavit cerise, st'une une invention du diable..."

Jack est plutôt étonné qu'il arrive à formuler des phrases entières alors qu'il a commencé à méthodiquement faire ressortir tout l'intérieur de sa panse de viking bouseux, Hiccup a l'air quant à lui plus compatissant et il se dit à nouveau que ce garçon est trop aimable pour son propre bien...

"Mais non, tu ne vas pas en mourir, tu seras prêt à recommencer la nuit prochaine..."

"Naaaon, plus jamais, j'vais crever et puis c'est tout... et cette maudite gonzesse pourra se foutre de ma gueule, l'aura ma peau... meeeeerde !"

Jack serait à son tour presque indulgent envers Rustik si celui-ci ne menaçait d'arroser ses chaussures - il aime ses Docs, beaucoup ! - parce qu'il peut comprendre qu'on se pochtronne la face pour une fille, pas que ça lui soit jamais arrivé mais, hé, il peut _comprendre_. Sauf que l'abruti braille toujours et que, ça, ça l'énerve !

"...meeeerde, Astriiiid, je l'aiiiiimeuuh !"

Intérieurement, Jack prend pitié de cette pauvre fille, Astrid donc, qui a la malchance d'être la proie des attentions alcoolisées du grand type vomissant à ses pieds.

"...Hiiiic', je l'aiiimeuuuh, pourquoi elle m'aime paaas !"

_Ta tronche, ta voix, ton odeur... surtout ta tronche_, répondrait Jack si c'était à lui qu'on posait la question.

"Allons, tsss, dis pas ça... je suis sûr qu'elle t'aime bien, au fond..."

Encore une fois, Jack surprend Hiccup dans son numéro de _ne juge pas au premier coup d'œil, laisse une chance à la chance, blablabla..._ qui le ferait sourire si la réponse de Rustik ne se révélait pas plus intéressante qu'il ne s'y attendait...

"C'est des conneries et tu le sais très bien, Hic', Astrid, elle est toujours amoureuse de toi et elle en a rien à faire d'un lourdaud comme moi !"

Non seulement, l'exactitude de sa propre description a de quoi être saluée - un _lourdaud_, en effet - mais le fait que Hiccup soit à présent en train de s'empresser de remettre son cousin sur pieds en bafouillant des _non non, je ne crois vraiment pas, non_ avec une subtile rougeur aux joues en dit plus sur le garçon que toute leur conversation depuis ce matin. Et Jack l'observe avec un autre regard : sa mine débraillée, ses cheveux bruns mal coupés, son nez un peu trop long, ses yeux... au fait, de quelle couleur sont vraiment ses yeux, bleus... ou peut-être verts, un mélange comme l'eau des fjords dans la vallée... mais moins froid, définitivement moins froid...

"J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?"

Hmm ?

"J'ai encore de la farine ou un autre truc collé ?"

Hmmm !? Oh... mince... c'est à lui que ça s'adresse... mince... il a dû zapper un bout de la conversation, occupé qu'il était à essayer de voir sur Hiccup ce qui pouvait faire qu'une fille n'arrivait pas à l'oublier... et... mince, il zappe encore.

"Je demandais si j'avais quelque..."

"Non ! Rien, tu n'as rien, ton visage est parfait... parfaitement propre, c'est ça !"

Le garçon lui retourne un regard intrigué mais murmure néanmoins un _oh, ok_ qui met fin à cette partie embarrassante du dialogue que Jack a tenu avec lui-même.

Quand ils regagnent tous les trois la voiture, Rustik semble avoir oublié son criant chagrin d'amour ivrogne et, sans doute soulagé d'être bien plus léger au niveau du bide, replonge dans un sommeil entrecoupé de ronflements.

Jack se demande si Hiccup va choisir d'être à nouveau silencieux, se dit qu'il ne tient peut-être qu'à lui de faire en sorte d'entretenir la discussion... sauf que non, Hiccup cause.

"Je suis désolé, tu sais, pour l'accueil et tout ça, tu t'attendais certainement à beaucoup mieux... ce n'était pas vraiment prévu que Russ m'accompagne... enfin, pas dans cet état."

Jack ne va pas laisser passer la chance de voir le norvégien se confondre en excuses, même s'il s'étonne de le sentir à présent aussi confus alors qu'il lui avait semblé si plein d'aplomb un peu plus tôt, à l'aéroport. Et en fait, il ne goûte pas spécialement de détecter l'embarras de l'autre garçon, ça ne l'amuse même pas.

"Y a pas de problèmes, j'ai connu vachement pire comme accueil."

"Vrai ?"

Hiccup lui jette un regard un peu trop grand, trop vert, ouais, résolument vert, et Jack lui sourit : "Totalement vrai."

Un peu plus tard, après qu'ils aient déposé Rustik devant chez lui et que Hiccup ait décidé qu'ils méritaient bien d'aller prendre le petit-déj' en ville - ce à quoi Jack est moins enthousiaste, il a encore le souvenir du garçon vidant ses tripes au bas de la montagne, ça lui donne moyen envie d'œufs brouillés et de toasts ou de quoi que ce soit d'exotique qu'ils mangent dans ce pays - les deux garçons s'enfoncent à nouveau dans la contemplation du paysage sans presque s'adresser un seul mot. De temps en temps, Hiccup lui donne le nom du quartier précis qu'ils sont en train de traverser (Trengereid et plus bas, c'est la montagne de Rundemanen, à peine plus haut que le niveau de la mer).

Jack boit chacun des noms nouveaux et chacune des images superbes qui ont l'air à peine réelles mais qui ne sont chaque fois qu'à moitié moins belles de la suivante et de l'autre encore après, tout le long de la côte atlantique à mesure qu'ils approchent de la ville qui se détache plus loin. Tout trouver magnifique, ça doit être ça le dépaysement... ou c'est encore la fatigue, il ne sait plus trop.

Pourtant, au moment même où ils atteignent le centre de Bergen et que Jack s'apprête à s'émouvoir encore sur la beauté des lieux, il ne voit plus que de l'eau, de l'eau, de l'eau et un peu plus d'eau !

Celle des fjords, certes, mais surtout celle de la pluie qui tombe en torrents là où une minute plus tôt le ciel était bleu et clair.

"Ah, il pleut." dit Hiccup, finement observateur (non, vraiment, sans déconner, oui, il PLEUT !).

Jack ouvre des yeux ronds, il a fait tout le tour des États-Unis, il a connu les pluies tièdes et poisseuses de la Louisiane, la pluie noire de Detroit qui rend la ville encore plus sale et déprimante, les pluies légères de San Francisco qui roulent jusque dans la baie en rafraîchissant tout sur leur passage mais il n'a jamais, au grand jamais, connu des tourbillons d'eau pareils.

"Je t'avais prévenu, quand il pleut ici, c'est du sérieux..."

Il entend encore Hiccup lui expliquer que c'est à cause des montagnes... il s'en fiche, il n'y croit pas, ça doit être plutôt le travail d'un dieu mauvais ou d'un gardien du temps, le gardien du climat pourri ou un truc du style, qui punit les fichus vikings du coin parce qu'ils sont tous bons à enfermer, avec leurs cuites monstrueuses et leurs yeux couleur d'eau... _encore de l'eau !_

Il voit Hiccup - qui a heureusement garé la voiture, comment conduire dans un temps pareil ?! - fouiller sur la plage arrière et se rasseoir l'air embêté.

"J'ai été distrait, je n'ai rien pris pour nous protéger. De la pluie, je veux dire."

_Mmh, oui, objectivement, de la pluie._

"Mais nous sommes près de la caserne, si tu veux bien m'attendre un peu, je reviens avec des cirés."

Jack n'a pas la moindre idée de quoi l'autre garçon veut parler mais il n'est pas question une seule seconde qu'il quitte l'habitable par un temps aussi merdique, donc, oui, il attendra. Par contre, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de surveiller le cheminement du garçon sous l'averse, le fait qu'il ait visiblement du mal à marcher droit, que sa jambe gauche soit clairement plus faible que l'autre, que, plusieurs fois, il ait l'impression qu'il va tomber, s'étaler en beauté au milieu de la rue arrosée d'eau mais qu'il continue, justement sans basculer, avec une difficulté assez légitime à se déplacer sous le déluge... penser qu'il fait tout ça simplement pour Jack ne soit pas mouillé par la pluie, ça le conforte dans l'idée que, effectivement, il a déjà été bien plus mal accueilli ailleurs.

Lorsque Hiccup revient dans le sens inverse, il a du mal à le reconnaître jusqu'au moment où il ouvre sa portière, habillé des pieds à la tête de caoutchouc, bottes, ciré et capuchon jaune. Il lui tend le même attirail qu'il avait rangé dans un sac étanche - bonne initiative - et patiente le moment qu'il faut à Jack pour troquer ses Docs contre les bottes et son blazer contre le ciré. Il n'a qu'un t-shirt à manches longues sur lui mais Hiccup lui assure que la pluie n'est pas froide.

Il l'entraîne en dehors du quartier de Bryggen, sans doute le plus beau de la ville mais aussi le plus touristique. Il ne sait pas trop ce qu'il aurait à y voir le matin sous la pluie de toute façon.

"Plein de choses !" lui assure Hiccup. "Si tu sais te lever tôt le matin, je pourrai te montrer le départ des bateaux de pêche ou alors quand le soleil se lève et que l'eau est comme colorée de tous les reflets des maisons le long de la baie..."

Jack s'en veut de le couper parce que le garçon a l'air particulièrement animé par les images qu'il décrit mais ils sont juste un tout petit peu au milieu d'un torrent et il ne voit pas l'utilité de l'avoir fait se vêtir entièrement de plastique si c'est quand même pour finir trempé.

"Oh, excuse-moi, tu as raison... Viens, on va aller chez Gobber, le café est toujours trop fort et c'est pas certain d'avoir deux jours de suite le même menu mais il est cool !"

Il se laisse entraîner jusqu'au resto-snack de Gobber-le-cool où la décoration extérieure donne immédiatement le ton : il a dû échouer dans un vieux rafiot abandonné où persiste une odeur de poisson.

"C'est ici, ton resto cool ?"

Hiccup hoche vigoureusement la tête, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

"Attends, je vais nous commander un truc à manger !"

Jack veut l'arrêter, pas certain de vouloir avaler quoi que ce soit sortant de la cuisine de ce boui-boui miteux mais il a résolu de ne pas vexer la population locale : Hiccup mis à part, ils sont tous plus grands et plus costauds que lui...

Il revient presque immédiatement avec une tasse fumante dans chaque main.

"C'est du chocolat chaud, je ne sais pas si tu veux vraiment tenter le café ici mais je peux en demander un pot, si tu y tiens..."

"Chocolat, c'est parfait, merci."

Et effectivement, le chocolat est bon, il avait presque perdu l'habitude d'en boire depuis que celui de son dernier foyer en date s'était révélé totalement infect mais celui-ci est au moins fait avec du lait non coupé d'eau et ce qui semble être un cacao avec un pourcentage décent de chocolat dedans.

"Gobber va nous apporter le spécial du jour... ne me demande pas ce que c'est !"

"Ok..." Pas faim, vraiment pas, du tout du tout...

"Je crois qu'il y a des gaufres, ce serait une chance... mais je peux me tromper alors il vaut mieux ne pas se faire d'idée avant d'avoir goûté."

Encore une fois, une constante chez le Norvégien de ne pas se faire une première impression. C'est à se demander s'il suit lui-même à la lettre ses fameux principes et s'il s'est défendu de penser quoi que ce soit de lui en le voyant à l'aéroport. Un jour, il lui posera peut-être la question.

En attendant, un nouveau géant viking fourni avec moustache tombante et sourcils broussailleux vient d'arriver et dépose devant eux deux assiettes au contenu mystérieux.

"Daily spéchiauuls !" annonce-t-il fièrement.

Jusqu'à présent, Jack s'est trouvé face à des norvégiens pratiquant sa langue avec plus ou moins de talent, même l'énorme Rustik avait un accent très correct, mais celui-ci, c'est une autre histoire...

"C'est touaa l'américane ?"

Jack acquiesce, un regard inquiet sur son assiette.

"Faut êtrrre gentil avec Harold, c'est une boune garçon..."

Il se contente d'un autre signe de tête, attaque ce qui semble être des crêpes à la crème de saumon et se révèle au final plutôt mangeable.

"Ah ! Tou es comme les enfantes, tou dessines sour tes bras ?"

Jack regarde l'endroit que désigne Gobber, là où ses manches se sont relevées un peu et où les tatouages sur ses avant-bras sont plus lisibles qu'il n'aurait voulu.

"Ce ne sont pas des dessins, c'est permanent." répond-il, remarquant que Hiccup a délaissé ses gaufres pour y jeter un œil intéressé.

Il soupire un peu en remontant son t-shirt jusqu'aux coudes. Sur ses bras, encore clairement encrés alors qu'ils sont ses premiers tatouages, les mots "Enter Night" "Exit Light" ressortent en noir contre sa peau blanche.

"Metallica ?" souffle Hiccup et Jack est secrètement satisfait de constater que le garçon sait de quoi il s'agit.

"Yep... Enter Sandman."

A ça, Gobber-l'homme-du-nord se met à rire comme un possédé.

"Sandman, le marchand de saaable ! Ne me dis pas que tou croaaa aussi au Père Noël !"

Des sauvages, tous autant qu'ils sont ! A part peut-être Hiccup...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : à William Joyce et DreamWorks Animation pour Rise of the Guardians (Les cinq légendes) / à Cressida Cowell et DreamWorks Animation pour How to train your Dragon (Dragons).

Note : aaah, je suis tellement désolée du retard pris (encore plus désolée pour celles à qui j'avais annoncé que je posterais mardi), j'ai eu trop de boulot et ça a mangé mon inspiration et m'a juste laissée avec l'impression que ce que j'écrivais était trop moche... Je suis bien consciente que ce chapitre-ci ne fait qu'introduire timidement des nouveaux personnages et aviver encore un peu plus la curiosité autour d'Hiccup mais, promis, le suivant explique certaines choses ! Et promis aussi, le suivant sera posté demain (il est en partie écrit) mais merci énormément pour les commentaires et les favoris/follows, ça me fait très TRÈS plaisir.

* * *

Aussi furieusement qu'était apparue la pluie, le soleil brille au plus fort au moment où Jack quitte le resto en compagnie d'Hiccup. Ils regagnent la voiture et il s'empresse d'ôter ses bottes en caoutchouc pour retrouver ses Docs bien plus pratiques pour marcher. Le Norvégien ne change quant à lui pas de chaussures et boitille avec difficulté devant lui. C'est au moins la quatrième fois aujourd'hui qu'il remarque la démarche mal assurée du garçon... c'est encore un peu tôt néanmoins pour lui demander ce qu'il a. De son côté, il s'est abstenu de faire le moindre commentaire sur ses cheveux donc Jack suppose qu'il peut bien lui rendre la pareille.

Hiccup a l'air hésitant avant de démarrer, lui se contente de digérer son petit-déjeuner trop copieux (qui peut avaler autant de gaufres aux myrtilles en une seule fois ?!) et se laisse bercer par la chaleur retrouvée qui s'engouffre par la vitre ouverte de la voiture. Il a du mal à croire que vingt-quatre heures plus tôt, il discutait encore avec Patti des modalités de son année en Norvège... dire qu'il a suffi d'un garçon un peu particulier et de son étrange sens de l'hospitalité pour qu'il se sente ce matin mieux qu'en treize années de familles d'accueil. Sans doute est-ce encore un effet du dépaysement, il ne devrait pas se fier plus que ça à cette impression de bien-être, il est assez accoutumé à ce que ça ne dure pas.

"Ça ne va pas durer longtemps..." _Voilà, exactement ce qu'il voulait dire !_ "... j'ai donné rendez-vous à mon copain Varek..." _Ou pas du tout ce qu'il voulait dire ?_ "... il est toujours à l'heure donc il ne devrait pas tarder..." _Et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire, en fait ?_

"Euuh ?" _Oui, ça donne à peu près ça..._

"Tu n'as pas écouté ce que je t'expliquais ?"

Pris encore en flagrant délit de zapping féroce, mince, cette fatigue le crève !

Autant avouer carrément : "Non, désolé, j'avais l'esprit ailleurs... tu peux répéter ?"

Hiccup s'exécute, détachant bien ses mots avec une application et une patience qu'on réserve aux enfants hyperactifs, comme s'il n'était pas certain que Jack comprenne toutes les variations de son accent - très léger, il s'en étonne encore - et répète : "J'expliquais simplement que c'est Varek qui va prendre la relève ce matin, il est étudiant en biologie marine également, il va te montrer l'université et la gare..."

"Et pourquoi est-ce que ce n'est pas toi qui t'occupes de ça ?"

Hum, formulation un peu maladroite, Jack, tu peux mieux faire...

"Je veux dire... je ne connais pas ton copain Vatfer..."

"Varek."

"Oui, Varek... peu importe..." Ces noms, bon sang, ces noms...

"C'est mon meilleur ami." Comme si ça invalidait le fait qu'il ait un prénom ridicule, un de plus...

"Soit."

"C'est un très gentil garçon."

_C'est un très gentil garçon.. _Non mais franchement, qui dit ça ? Les assistantes sociales qui essaient de vous vendre à une famille d'accueil supplémentaire et les grands-mères dans les films de Disney, voilà qui dit ça !

"C'est pas le problème..."

"Il y a un problème ?"

_Aaaah_, ce mec va le rendre fou !

"Non, y a pas de problème."

"...ok... donc, Varek va t'accompagner à l'unif'..."

"En fait, y a un problème..."

"Oh ?"

"... qui n'en est pas vraiment un mais je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de rencontrer autant de monde en un seul jour... le décalage horaire, tu comprends ?"

"Oh, oui, je comprends." _Vraiment ?_ "Mais tu verras, Varek est très reposant comme garçon, carrément l'inverse de Russ... tu remarqueras à peine qu'il est là..." Ce qui fait se demander à Jack une nouvelle fois _pourquoi _dans ce cas devrait-il être là tout court ?

"Franchement, je ne veux pas être insistant... et je ne doute pas que ton pote soit quelqu'un de très bien mais je préférerais que ce soit toi mon guide." Voilà, c'est dit.

Hiccup semble être touché par cet aveu de confiance, en tout cas c'est l'impression que donne le sourire qui lui mange tout le bas du visage... même si le haut a les paupières tombantes et les yeux un peu rouges.

"C'est gentil... mais..." Mais... il n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'apparaît dans l'encadrement de la voiture un grand garçon blond rebondi de partout comme si on l'avait gonflé à l'hélium, avec un regard aussi affectueux que celui d'un cabot à qui on a promis une caresse... Jack n'a pas envie de passer pour un vachard mais il n'est pas certain que ce phénomène-ci soit capable de se guider tout seul, alors, servir d'accompagnateur à quelqu'un d'autre...

"Hic', je ne suis pas en retard ?"

Hiccup lui destine un autre sourire amical, comme s'il en avait des milliers en réserve, et sort de la voiture pour taper sur l'épaule du géant qu'il atteint à grand mal.

"Nope ! Ponctuel comme toujours, mon vieux."

Le grand type semble timidement ravi par la nouvelle, plus embêté que ravi d'ailleurs, quand on se tord la tête pour y regarder de plus près.

"Je tenais à arriver en avance, pour que tu puisses aller dormir un peu, mais j'ai croisé Astrid dans le train et elle voulait absolument m'accompagner quand elle a compris que je te retrouvais et... enfin... je..."

Le regard d'eau d'Hiccup s'ombrage tandis que le grand gaillard hésite à terminer sa phrase.

"...et elle est derrière toi."

"Oui... voilà..." lâche le géant Varek, les épaules abattues et les yeux au sol.

Jack suit la conversation du mieux qu'il peut, même si le nouveau venu s'exprime également en anglais, son accent est plus prononcé - il se demande tout doucement si Hiccup n'a pas passé un accord préalable avec l'entièreté de Bergen afin qu'il ne se sente pas exclu par la barrière linguistique... franchement, est-ce qu'un de ces gens va enfin se décider à s'adresser à lui en lui lançant du _köttbullar _ou _smörgåsbord _un peu plus couleur locale ? Et tant pis si tous ses clichés scandinaves sont désespérément suédois plutôt que norvégien, avant aujourd'hui, toutes ses connaissances nordiques se limitaient à Ikea... - tout ce que Jack retient du bout de dialogue, c'est que Hiccup a prévu d'aller dormir plutôt que de lui faire visiter sa ville dont il semble tellement amouraché ?! Sans mentir, ça le vexe légèrement.

Il a très envie de le dire tout haut, d'interrompre les deux garçons, leur rappeler qu'il existe et qu'il n'est pas juste un paquet de linge sale dont on se débarrasse, qu'il est bien vieux assez pour quitter son pays d'origine donc à plus forte raison pour décider ce qu'on fait de lui pendant la toute première matinée de son année d'échange. Ce ne sont pas des pensées en l'air, il va vraiment _vraiment _intervenir... et puis, une jeune fille très blonde se pousse derrière Varek le géant et Jack oublie le tout début de son argumentation.

"Tu." _hmpff _(un coup de coude dans le bas du dos) "N'avais pas." _humpfff _(un autre coup situé juste entre les omoplates) "Besoin." _ouch _(les cheveux tirés en arrière) "De courir." _aie_ (un pincement final dans le gras du bras)... l'arrivante n'est pas très grande, n'a pas l'air particulièrement musclée mais les tortures qu'elle inflige à Varek en l'espace d'une dizaine de secondes paraissent particulièrement vicieuses.

Jack ne sait plus où poser les yeux, il était très sérieux quand il parlait de son mal à assimiler le décalage horaire, alors être le témoin des agressions commises par la population locale féminine, c'est vraiment beaucoup. Le pire, c'est que ça ne s'arrête pas là, la fille et Hiccup se jaugent et ça fait presque peur à voir.

"Astrid."

"Harold."

S'ensuit une série de mots rapides crachés très volontairement en dialecte du coin afin de l'exclure cette fois-ci, s'il en croit le regard insistant que lui décoche la blonde, mais la langue que parlent Hiccup et la fille est universelle, c'est celle de la froideur et du ressentiment, une langue pour laquelle Jack n'a besoin d'aucun traducteur.

La fille, Astrid, enchaîne pourtant très vite en anglais : "Varek m'a dit que tu serais ici."

Hiccup grommelle quelque chose entre ses dents qui frise la grossièreté, ce qui est tellement loin de l'idée initiale que Jack s'est fait de son hôte qu'il ne peut pas s'empêcher de vouloir savoir ce qu'il peut bien y avoir d'aussi lourd entre ces deux-là.

"Varek parle trop et moi, je suis claqué, donc excuse-nous..."

Et là, devant un Varek totalement cramoisi et une Astrid aux yeux brillants de colère, Hiccup s'empare de son bras et l'entraîne de retour vers sa voiture, sans dire un mot.

Ce n'est qu'une fois le moteur démarré, tandis que Jack voit diminuer les silhouettes du grand garçon et de la fille blonde dans le rétroviseur que le norvégien lui adresse enfin la parole... ses mots sont moins secs que les derniers parlés au dehors et il semble effectivement marqué par une grande fatigue.

"Désolé, ce n'était pas sensé se passer ainsi."

C'est la deuxième fois qu'il lui répond ce genre de choses mais quand Jack murmure "Pas de problème..", il le pense sincèrement, il est plus surpris par le nouveau reflet de la personnalité d'Hiccup que par le changement d'un plan qui ne lui convenait de toute façon pas.

"Je suppose que je te dois un peu plus d'explications que ça..." Jack ne serait pas contre, en effet... "...mais je suis littéralement mort de fatigue, ça t'ennuie d'attendre après que j'aie dormi un peu ?"

"Non, bien entendu... juste, la fille, c'était..."

"Mon ex, ouais..."

Après ça, le silence se réinstalle pendant tout le trajet de retour comme c'était le cas à l'aller, cette fois, Jack n'essaie même pas de s'intéresser au paysage - toujours très beau, dans un sens comme dans l'autre - il est simplement de plus en plus intrigué par le garçon à côté de lui qu'il avait au premier abord catégorisé comme inodore, incolore et inoffensif.

Un type inoffensif ne provoquerait pas une réaction aussi épidermique et glacée chez une fille comme Astrid, de ceci, Jack en est certain. Pour le reste, il est complètement dans le flou et si c'est une sensation qu'il aime assez éveiller chez les autres, il apprécie peu la ressentir lui-même...

La mère de Hiccup est occupée à coudre ensemble de grands carrés de tissus quand ils reviennent tous les deux, elle lève les yeux de son ouvrage quelques secondes pour annoncer à son fils que son père n'est pas encore rentré et se replonge dans sa couture. Ça ressemble très fort aux panneaux d'étoffes accrochés aux murs et Hiccup s'intéresse un instant à ce que sa mère fait avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

"Je prendrai des photos des dernières pièces quand je serai debout tout à l'heure... tu nous éveilles dans six heures ?"

Elle hoche la tête sans faire de commentaires, visiblement absorbée par l'aiguille qu'elle fait passer avec rapidité d'un côté à l'autre du tissu.

Dans sa chambre, Hiccup ferme les rideaux et ils se retrouvent immédiatement dans la pénombre, c'est un peu déroutant comme le manque de lumière rend les choses intimes, combien il a du mal à s'adresser franchement à Hiccup quand celui-ci ne semble pas prendre garde à lui tandis qu'il enlève son pull-over et ses bottes. Est-ce qu'il s'attend également à ce qu'il se déshabille devant lui, alors qu'ils ne se connaissent que depuis cinq heures à peine ?

Hiccup se rend enfin compte de son malaise, vissé au milieu de la chambre, les bras collés contre son torse à hésiter entre suivre le mouvement et ôter son t-shirt et ne rien faire du tout. C'est presque comique de le voir ensuite oublier son pantalon à moitié détaché pour se précipiter vers une porte accordéon qui révèle une petite salle de bain, Jack se demande comment le pantalon ne se retrouve pas carrément autour de ses chevilles tant il s'abaisse imperceptiblement à chaque mouvement que fait Hiccup.

"Merde, je suis tellement mort de fatigue que j'oublie de te demander si tu veux te rafraîchir ?" dit-il en désignant la douche à présent illuminée dans la minuscule pièce à côté.

"Non, c'est bon." répond Jack. Il se retient d'ajouter que le garçon aurait pu demander en premier lieu s'il avait simplement la moindre envie de dormir ou également si ça ne le gênait pas de partager sa chambre mais Hiccup a l'air à présent tellement rempli de confusion, à baisser d'abord ses chaussettes puis à les remettre précipitamment qu'il n'a pas le cœur à prolonger l'impression d'embarras qui alourdit l'atmosphère.

Il se contente de prendre un t-shirt propre dans sa malle et de se changer rapidement en tournant le dos à Hiccup qui doit en faire autant de son côté.

Quand il se retourne, le garçon a troqué ses vêtements du matin contre un vieux t-shirt élimé Dragon Ball et un pantalon de pyjama à carreaux mais a conservé ses affreuses chaussettes. Jack, quant à lui, est simplement en boxer et t-shirt à manches courtes.

Ça ne le dérange pas que Hiccup soit plus vêtu que lui, ils ne font que dormir et ce n'est pas comme s'il avait l'intention d'aller parader dans Bergen en sous-vêtements mais le garçon lui jette quand même un coup d'œil rapide et s'attarde un instant sur l'étoile du nord tatouée sur sa cheville. Il ne l'interroge pas sur sa signification, pas plus qu'il ne lui avait posé de questions sur ses piercings et sur ses cheveux, il semble juste absorber la nouvelle information comme s'il gardait en mémoire les différentes particularités physiques de Jack. Il lui en est reconnaissant dans l'immédiat, il se demande simplement s'il y aura entre eux un moment où ils feront autre chose que semblant de ne pas remarquer qu'ils ne sont ni l'un ni l'autre tout à fait communs...

Pour l'instant, il veut juste dormir, le jetlag lui tombe sur l'arrière du crâne comme un coup de massue et il suppose que Hiccup a dû faire la fête toute la nuit pour avoir l'air lui aussi impatient de se glisser enfin sous les draps. Il contemple les lits superposés, se demande lequel des deux dormira au-dessus mais quand il voit le chat s'introduire par la porte restée entrouverte et se mettre en boule sur celui du dessous, il résolut que ça répond à sa question.

Hiccup précise néanmoins son impression en lui expliquant qu'il a l'habitude de dormir dans le lit du bas "à cause de sa jambe". Jack ouvre des yeux ronds, réalise qu'il ne s'était pas trompé dans son intuition de plus tôt mais quand il veut demander ce qu'il y a précisément de particulier avec la jambe d'Hiccup, celui-ci décroche un bâillement gigantesque et lui dit avec une timidité qui s'installe jusque dans ses yeux d'eau fatigués : "Je t'expliquerai plus tard, c'est promis..."

Au moment de grimper sur son matelas, d'en apprécier le confort ferme et la douceur de sa couette, Jack pense que ça peut bien attendre quelques heures de plus.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : à William Joyce et DreamWorks Animation pour Rise of the Guardians (Les cinq légendes) / à Cressida Cowell et DreamWorks Animation pour How to train your Dragon (Dragons).

Note : Bon, on va dire que je ne dois pas mettre de délai précis jusqu'au postage du chapitre suivant, je me vautre à chaque fois :/ A part ça, je suis en vacances pour une toute petite semaine donc je devrais être capable de respecter l'update à dimanche prochain cette fois-ci. A part ça (bis), j'ai passé très bons jours en festival la semaine dernière et ça m'a inspiré une chouette scène toute écrite dans ma tête. A part ça (ter), Boreal Love Song ne va pas être, comme je l'escomptais, une petite fic d'une dizaine de chapitres le temps d'un été, j'ai tellement de choses à raconter qu'on peut s'attendre à ce que ça fasse gentiment le triple (et pourquoiii je m'attache si vite aux personnages, moi ?!)

Ce que vous devez vraiment savoir sur ce chapitre-ci c'est qu'il contient un passage possiblement perturbant (je parle sérieusement), parce que je tenais que l'histoire tienne réellement compte du handicap de Hiccup et donc, voilà, je vous préviens si vous souhaitez sauter le chapitre (ou au moins le début) : **description moyennement graphique de membre amputé. **

* * *

Il y a un moment entre l'éveil et le sommeil où Jack a l'impression de sentir du mouvement dans le lit sous le sien et où il distingue très faiblement que Hiccup s'est assis un instant pour déposer un objet de forme allongée sur sa table de nuit.

Il ignore de quoi il s'agit et il s'endort presque immédiatement dès qu'il ferme les yeux.

Quand il les réouvre, c'est au son de la voix de la mère de Hiccup qui prévient son fils que du thé et des biscuits les attendent dans la cuisine. Jack s'étire, s'apprête à descendre de son lit mais lorsqu'il balance ses jambes par-delà l'encadrement avant de se laisser couler au sol, une main tiède et ferme le retient.

"J'aimerais que tu me laisses me lever d'abord, si tu veux bien."

Hiccup a un ton un peu pâteux et il ne voit pas le reste de son corps toujours caché dans la partie basse des lits superposés mais la pression de sa main ne laisse aucun doute, sa demande est sérieuse.

Jack souffle un "ok" à peine audible et s'immobilise, conscient qu'il doit patienter le temps que l'autre garçon juge nécessaire avant de quitter sa place. Ça n'empêche pas qu'il soit entre-temps rongé par la curiosité.

"Tu veux que je ferme les yeux ?"

A sa question, pourtant posée avec toute la meilleure volonté possible, il entend Hiccup rigoler doucement.

"Non, c'est inutile... je veux juste te montrer quelque chose mais ça demande un peu de préparation."

Il ne va pas mentir, la situation le met légèrement mal à l'aise, il a bien l'habitude de partager une chambre avec des enfants et adolescents d'âges variés depuis qu'il a cinq ans mais les précautions que prend le norvégien et le fait qu'ils ne se connaissent que depuis le matin le déroutent totalement. Il tend l'oreille pour détecter ce que Hiccup peut bien fabriquer au-dessous du lit, devine qu'il récupère l'objet qu'il avait déposé à côté de lui au moment de s'endormir, discerne quelques claquements dont il ne reconnaît pas la provenance.

Enfin, Hiccup donne un petit coup sur sa cheville qui doit signifier qu'il est prêt à laisser voir à Jack cette chose si mystérieuse.

La pièce est toujours dans la pénombre, les rideaux fermés laissent à peine filtrer un prisme rouge foncé - couleur du tissu - qui dessine les contours de la chambre en masquant les contrastes. A vrai dire, Jack y voit à peine.

Au moment où il pose les pieds au sol, qu'il regarde en direction du lit du bas la silhouette toujours assise du norvégien, il ne comprend absolument pas à quoi peut bien servir de créer une atmosphère énigmatique si c'est pour ne rien révéler du tout... et puis, il voit.

Il voit d'abord que Hiccup a ôté son pantalon de pyjama et repose en caleçon au-dessus de sa couverture. Il se dit un court instant que, peut-être, le garçon a remarqué ses quelques tatouages et qu'il veut lui montrer aussi quelques dessins sur sa peau.

Non, le garçon a visiblement la peau pâle et nue de tout encrage, même dans le demi-jour, la demie-ombre, Jack le saisit très bien.

Il n'a plus aux pieds ses chaussettes grotesques et c'est sans doute ça qui le fait tiquer, le fait que ses pieds ainsi aient l'air si bizarre. Ou plutôt, si Jack veut être précis, un de ses pieds a l'air tout à fait commun, pas spécialement grand, pas spécialement autre chose qu'un pied. L'autre, celui de gauche, celui avec lequel Hiccup a montré tant de fois dans la matinée qu'il avait des difficultés à réaliser un acte aussi simple que marcher, ce pied-là a l'air vraiment bizarre. Même d'où il se tient, debout à quelques mètres, même avec ses yeux qui imaginent plus qu'ils n'aperçoivent réellement, Jack sait que c'est ça, précisément ça, que Hiccup tient à lui montrer.

Tout de suite, il a envie d'interrompre le garçon, de s'excuser et de quitter la pièce avant de voir exactement de quoi il s'agit... mais ce ne serait pas correct, ça friserait carrément la lâcheté de refuser la révélation que Hiccup s'apprête à faire, parce que, forcément, si c'est difficile à appréhender pour Jack, ça doit être encore plus dur pour Hiccup.

Il murmure, la voix rauque, désignant la jambe d'un signe de tête : "C'est ça que tu veux me montrer ?"

Hiccup ne répond pas mais le fixe du regard quand il passe ses doigts derrière son mollet et que Jack entend à nouveau le claquement dont il ignorait la signification.

Il les compte, six exactement, qui répètent un petit bruit sec qui se confond avec les battements de son cœur.

Il n'a pas vraiment besoin que le garçon aille plus loin, il a compris, il a déjà vu ça, déjà entendu ça, pas au même endroit, pas tout à fait, mais un des gars chez qui il avait habité pendant ses années de famille d'accueil était un vétéran revenu d'Irak avec un bras en moins et le bruit, ce bruit identique, c'était celui que faisaient les rivets maintenant sa prothèse à son bras amputé.

Devant lui, Hiccup s'est interrompu, il prend une grande respiration et enlève ce que Jack a parfaitement reconnu comme étant une jambe factice dans un gargouillis de ventouse.

Les yeux de Jack se sont à présent accommodés au clair-obscur, il découvre l'absence de pied, la jambe fine, sans doute un peu trop maigre, qui se termine sur un bout rond, trop rose par rapport au reste du corps... c'est peut-être encore la teinte rouge donnée par les rideaux qui produit cette impression mais il n'est pas stupide assez pour ne pas distinguer la différence.

Étrangement, il n'est pas dégoûté, plutôt surpris que son hôte se livre tellement en aussi peu de temps. Peut-être que c'est une chose difficile à dissimuler et peut-être que c'est mieux de connaître immédiatement la teneur du handicap du garçon mais tout ça est fait avec une telle cérémonie qu'il ne sait pas trop quoi en penser : c'est comme si Hiccup se révélait tout de suite afin de lui laisser une chance de s'en aller si c'était trop perturbant pour lui. Sincèrement, après avoir rencontré deux - ou trois, s'il compte Astrid - des personnes les plus farfelues de toute la Norvège en une matinée, le fait que Hiccup n'aie qu'un pied est tout à fait secondaire et presque anecdotique, du style : "Hé, salut, je vous présente Hiccup, il a l'air cool, son chat est vicieux, son cousin est un troll, son pote est torturé par une nana deux fois plus petite que lui et la nana en question a l'air plus sauvage qu'un coyote affamé... A part ça, il n'a qu'un pied, ça vous pose un problème ?" Non, évidemment que non !

Il le dit d'ailleurs, assez gauchement certes, mais il trouve quand même au fond de sa gorge un filet de voix pour annoncer : "C'est ok, tu sais... je veux dire, le fait que tu n'aies que... enfin, ça ne me dérange pas, quoi..."

Hiccup lui sourit : "C'est cool, je voulais juste être sûr..."

"Ouais, c'est cool. Tu m'expliqueras quand même ?"

De nouveau un sourire, encore plus immense que le précédent, et même dans le noir complet, Jack pense qu'il serait en mesure de le voir.

"Bien sûr. Après le thé, si ça te va ?"

Le thé et les biscuits, ça paraît être une super idée dans l'immédiat, il les avait carrément oublié !

"Ça me va tout à fait..."

Et lui aussi peut sourire, Hiccup mérite bien qu'il lui offre au moins ça.

Avant de quitter la chambre, Hiccup remet son pantalon de pyjama et sa prothèse puis réenfile ses chaussettes. Au regard interrogateur de Jack, il répond : "Mon père n'aime pas trop la voir, ça le dérange déjà assez quand je boite, alors..."

Oui, il peut comprendre ça, pas qu'il soit expert en rapports familiaux mais il devine bien que l'histoire derrière l'amputation d'Hiccup doit être assez compliquée pour causer des tensions entre un père et son fils.

Il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'essayer de deviner de quoi il peut bien s'agir, quel accident a eu Hiccup pour finir ainsi ? Il se demande s'il est le genre de mec à prendre le volant en ayant trop picolé ou s'il s'est retrouvé dans une bagarre qui a mal fini, ou si c'était un jeu stupide, du genre à être celui qui reste le plus longtemps sur les rails en attendant qu'un train entre en gare... il a déjà entendu parler d'accidents de ce type, ça aurait pu arriver à Hiccup, tout aurait pu arriver à Hiccup, il ne le connaît pas du tout, en fait...

"Euh... Jack..."

"Ouais ?"

"Tu ne voudrais pas mettre un jeans ou quelque chose... parce que... ma mère, hum, elle est facilement impressionnable..."

Il a la délicatesse de rougir un peu et Jack s'empresse d'enfiler un pantalon en molleton avant de suivre Hiccup dans ce qui est sans le moindre doute la cuisine.

Une assiette de biscuits découpés en étoiles est posée au milieu d'une grande table en bois clair. Dans un coin de la pièce, la mère de Hiccup ébouillante une théière avant d'y verser des cuillères de thé et de la remplir d'eau.

"Darjeeling, trois minutes d'attente, les garçons..."

Jack s'assied à table pendant que Hiccup sort trois tasses d'une armoire.

"Quatre, chaton, ton père est rentré, il prendra le goûter avec nous."

Le garçon marmonne entre ses dents "_s'il te plaît, ne m'appelle pas comme ça !"_ mais va docilement chercher une tasse supplémentaire.

"Lait et sucre ?"

Jack hoche la tête même s'il n'a pas l'habitude de mettre autre chose qu'une tranche de citron dans son thé et de le boire froid avec des glaçons, il suppose que ça ne lui demandera pas beaucoup d'effort de s'acclimater à ce changement-ci.

Tandis que la mère et le fils s'affairent, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil curieux sur les pieds de Hiccup cachés par des chaussettes. Il ne doit pas être très discret parce que la mère d'Hiccup le regarde un instant puis se retourne vers son garçon.

"Tu lui as montré ?"

"Oui."

"C'est tôt."

"Mon pied, moi qui décide..."

"Chaton..."

"M'man..."

L'atmosphère pourrait tourner à l'orage dans la cuisine si ce n'était pas le moment que choisit le chat noir pour venir se glisser sous la chaise où est assis Jack et lui planter sournoisement ses griffes dans le mollet. Il pousse un cri strident - et, à sa grande honte, assez peu masculin - et toute la maisonnée recentre son attention sur lui et le chat (et surtout sur lui _sur _le chat, parce qu'il est hors de question qu'il laisse l'animal le mâchouiller sans au moins essayer de lui écraser la queue).

"Hiccup, fais sortir ta sale bête tout de suite !"

Jack acquiesce avec force mais s'aperçoit que la voix qui a prononcé ces mots d'une très grande sagesse est une qu'il n'a pas encore entendu aujourd'hui. Quoique, à présent qu'il se rejoue les mots dans la tête, il se demande si c'était réellement une voix tant le grondement ressemblait plutôt au son du tonnerre qui éclate.

Hiccup se précipite pour prendre son monstre félin dans ses bras, se cale à côté de Jack et désigne du menton - puisque ses bras sont occupés - l'apparition gigantesque qui vient de surgir dans l'encadrement de la porte.

"Jack, je te présente mon père... Papa, c'est Jack Frost, l'étudiant américain qui va habiter chez nous."

Jack veut se lever pour tendre une main légèrement tremblante à l'homme le plus immense qu'il ait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer mais celui-ci lui écrase une paluche géante sur l'épaule et le force à se rasseoir. De près, il est réellement terrifiant, il porte un collier de barbe brun-roux qui lui prend le bas du visage et ses yeux sont presque cachés derrière la paire la plus invraisemblable de sourcils portées par un être vivant mais, en vérité, une fois la première impression laissée par le fracas de sa voix passée, il offre à son invité un sourire plutôt doux tandis qu'il détaille son visage.

"Envie de te distinguer, Jack Frost ?" demande-t-il en effleurant d'un pouce énorme l'anneau accroché à son arcade sourcilière.

"Peut-être." répond honnêtement Jack. "J'ai aussi des tatouages, ça m'aide à me rappeler qui je suis."

Il ignore totalement pourquoi il s'autorise à être aussi sincère avec un parfait étranger, c'est certainement dû à la révélation faite par Hiccup un peu plus tôt, il suppose qu'il peut se permettre d'être franc à son tour quand la seule chose qu'il ait à dévoiler soit un peu d'encre et quelques cercles argentés percés dans sa peau.

Le géant le regarde une nouvelle fois, comme pour le voir derrière les apparents piercings et tatouages, et hoche la tête d'un air compréhensif.

Il s'installe à table et la mère de Hiccup sert le thé à l'assemblée tandis que le garçon verse du lait dans une coupelle qu'il dépose à ses pieds. Le chat saute hors de ses bras, lape le lait à une vitesse hallucinante, se roule en boule, repus, contre la jambe de son maître et s'endort immédiatement.

Jack n'est pas très familier des animaux de compagnie, partout où il a été accueilli, il a pris garde de ne pas s'attacher aux chats ou chiens des familles, cela après des adieux déchirants avec le Fox Terrier de la première famille dans laquelle il avait atterri et qui l'avait laissé, à son départ, plus triste et brisé que par le souvenir de plus en plus effacé de ses parents et de sa sœur. Il vit très bien à présent sans cette affection-là.

N'empêche qu'il est quand même étonné par le lien existant entre le garçon et son chat... ça le rend presque envieux de constater à quel point tout ronronne autour de lui, combien ce portrait de famille idéale est complet, dans lequel il n'a pas de rôle à jouer. Quelle espèce de crétin était-il pour croire que ce serait moins douloureux parce que ces gens-ci ne se donnaient pas le nom de famille d'accueil, que ce serait ainsi plus facile de ne rien en attendre.

Il se mord l'intérieur de la joue pour cesser son train de pensée, puis se brûle le palais en avalant trop vite son thé et ça produit une distraction assez efficace pour qu'il se concentre à nouveau sur la conversation autour de lui, tenue principalement à son intention.

Il apprend ainsi que le père de Hiccup s'appelle Stoïck, qu'il est très fier de son nom qu'il prétend descendre des guerriers vikings et que Jack n'a donc pas intérêt à s'en moquer - il n'oserait pas, même si ça lui chatouille le bout de la langue de lui dire que les vikings étaient plus des pilleurs que des guerriers... il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux garder pour soi - il apprend également qu'il est chef de la caserne de pompiers de Bergen (et là, Jack comprend où Hiccup avait bien disparu quand il était revenu avec les bottes et les cirés) et qu'il en est également très fier. Il vrai que quand on regarde Stoïck, tout en lui respire la fierté, à part peut-être, remarque Jack, quand ses yeux s'arrêtent sur son fils et son chat : là, ils se masquent d'un voile de tristesse puis de colère.

Jack ne veut pas vraiment se poser de questions pour l'instant sur le malaise latent qu'il devine entre Hiccup et son père, la parfaite photo de famille n'est sans doute pas aussi idéale qu'il le pensait...

Au moment de débarrasser la table, lorsqu'il félicite la mère de Hiccup sur ses délicieux biscuits - gingembre et cannelle, croquants et sucrés juste ce qu'il faut - elle lui renvoie un grand sourire en indiquant que c'est son fils qui les a fait, pas elle, et qu'il peut bien arrêter de l'appeler madame mais Valhallarama comme tout le monde. A sa mine sûrement affolée, elle ajoute qu'il peut se contenter de "Val" si ça lui semble trop compliqué... il est tout de suite plus rassuré !

Ensuite, Hiccup lui annonce qu'il va lui montrer la gare et ils utilisent alternativement la douche à côté de sa chambre pour se préparer. Quand Jack voit sortir Hiccup dans l'entrée et qu'il comprend qu'il a l'intention de parcourir le chemin jusque là à pieds, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de tendre le bras à chaque fois qu'il voit le garçon chanceler un peu. Au bout de la quatrième fois où il se retrouve la main proche mais sans jamais oser soutenir réellement le dos de Hiccup, celui-ci s'interrompt et lui dit, sans se retourner : "Je sais marcher tout seul, merci."

Jack se racle la gorge, gêné d'être pris en flagrant délit de pitié, et s'abstient de faire le moindre commentaire.

C'est Hiccup qui brise le silence, se mettant face à lui cette fois : "Mais c'est gentil, je te le ferai savoir si j'ai besoin de ton aide..."

Jack lui offre un "_J'espère bien."_ soufflé tellement bas qu'il ne sait pas si l'autre l'a entendu... s'il en croit le sourire qui lui monte jusqu'à lui plisser le coin des yeux, il suppose bien que oui.

Plus loin, quand ils arrivent enfin à la station, qui n'est vraiment que ça, une station de chemin de fer avec un auvent, un distributeur de tickets et un banc à la peinture verte écaillée, Jack s'assied le premier et attend que Hiccup en fasse de même pour lui poser la question qui lui brûle les lèvres depuis qu'il lui a montré sa jambe.

"Tu as dit que tu m'expliquerais..."

"A propos de ça ?" dit-il en tapant un coup sec sur sa prothèse qui sonne inévitablement creux.

"Oui..."

"Y a pas grand chose à dire... j'ai été pris dans un incendie, une poutre embrasée est tombée sur mon pied, ils n'ont pas pu le sauver à l'hôpital... c'est tout."

Jack devine pertinemment que ce n'est pas tout, qu'il y a bien plus là derrière que ce que Hiccup veut bien lui raconter aujourd'hui... il est peut-être trop tôt pour le reste, comme il se le répète depuis le matin, ils ne se connaissent pas ! Il en est déjà pourtant à un point où il en sait trop sur le norvégien pour ne pas vouloir en apprendre encore d'avantage.

Il s'enhardit à poser quand même une question supplémentaire, une seule et puis il s'arrêtera là sur le sujet pour aujourd'hui...

"Ton père est pompier, est-ce que ça a un rapport ?"

Hiccup le contemple d'un air surpris et Jack craint un instant d'être allé trop loin dans sa curiosité.

"Non, pas vraiment de rapport... c'est vrai qu'il était présent quand c'est arrivé mais ce n'est pas de sa faute, même s'il est convaincu du contraire."

Jack hoche la tête, les histoires entre Hiccup et son père ne le concernent de toute façon pas du tout. A sa grande contrariété, il a déjà perdu trop de temps à s'intéresser à cette famille. Il se promet de changer d'attitude dès le lendemain : il est ici pour une année d'études, un point c'est tout.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : à William Joyce et DreamWorks Animation pour Rise of the Guardians (Les cinq légendes) / à Cressida Cowell et DreamWorks Animation pour How to train your Dragon (Dragons).

Note : je suis carrément mortifiée par le retard pris entre le dernier chapitre et celui-ci (plus d'un mois alors que tout allait si bien :/), ça m'apprendra à croire que les vacances sont faites pour écrire des fics... les vacances sont finies, le boulot a repris fort mais l'histoire est toujours là et je ne devrais plus la laisser si longtemps sans surveillance. Ce chapitre-ci souffle un peu le chaud et le froid et montre principalement Jack mais, même si ça progresse à pas de souris, ça progresse ! Pendant mes vacances, je me suis offert un super guide de voyage sur la Norvège, souffrez donc que les références culturelles/touristiques/etc... se multiplient, je vais me contenir pour ne pas faire passer le pays au premier plan (mais raaah, que c'est beau !).

* * *

A la station, Jack apprend que ce sera bientôt plus facile de se concentrer uniquement sur lui-même parce qu'il ne verra quasiment plus Hiccup de la soirée, encore moins de la nuit.

Lorsque le garçon lui annonce qu'il doit le laisser pour aller travailler, Jack se demande sincèrement en quoi ça aurait alourdi les explications de l'après-sieste de lui avoir dit clairement qu'ils ne feraient plus jamais que se croiser à présent. Sûrement, il aurait apprécié de savoir que le norvégien serait absent cinq jours sur sept parce qu'il bossait de nuit dans une boulangerie du centre-ville.

C'est stupide sans doute mais il se sent un peu trahi par cette nouvelle : voilà un garçon sympa, cool, intéressant, qui lui montre à voir un aspect des plus intimes de sa vie et qui oublie de préciser au passage que ça ne sert à rien de se soucier - même un tout petit peu - de lui parce qu'ils vont redevenir des étrangers aussitôt que les présentations seront terminées.

"Tu travailles ?" Il veut compléter sa question par un _...avec ta jambe dans cet état…_ mais il ne s'y autorise pas, il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux garder pour soi, aussi dévorante soit sa curiosité - ce qu'elle n'est résolument pas !

Pourtant, même si sa phrase n'a pas été formulée dans son entièreté, Hiccup semble n'avoir eu aucun mal à déceler l'interrogation cachée…

"Ce n'est pas très difficile, je ne porte pas des sacs de farine et tout ça, je n'ai pas besoin d'être particulièrement stable pour dorer des croissants ou décorer les tartes…" répond-il en haussant les épaules, histoire de lui faire comprendre sans doute qu'il n'est pas si handicapé que ça. Sauf que, en vérité, si, il l'est.

Mille autres questions se pressent dans la tête de Jack, menacent sérieusement de lui délier la langue et de laisser sortir bien plus d'indiscrétion qu'il puisse vraiment se permettre avec un type qu'il ne connaît que depuis un seul et unique jour. S'il insiste, c'est simplement parce qu'il veut s'assurer qu'il a bien compris comment allait se dérouler ses journées dès à présent… ça n'a rien du tout à voir avec le sentiment de légère culpabilité qu'il a envie de lire dans les yeux de Hiccup, cette faible impression qu'il regrette autant que lui qu'ils ne soient pas amenés à se connaître plus.

"Et tu as arrêté l'architecture pour la boulangerie ? C'est… un choix courageux…"

Il est presque désagréable, il en est parfaitement conscient, et s'il ne devait pas calmer le soubresaut infime de ses mains serrées dans son dos, il s'étonnerait de sa capacité à pouvoir se montrer aussi froid - glacial - sans que ça ne l'affecte le moins du monde. Ce serait mentir, il est affecté justement, et c'est ça qui le pousse à ne pas se contenter des regards bas et des soupirs étouffés du Norvégien tandis qu'ils redescendent vers la maison.

"C'est un choix temporaire, j'avais besoin de faire le point après l'accident… pas trop d'humeur à voir les profs et les étudiants de mon groupe faire attention à ne pas fixer ma jambe quand j'étais face à eux et faire exactement le contraire dès que j'avais le dos tourné…"

"Je peux comprendre." Ça n'était pas tout à fait comparable mais Jack aurait tellement voulu se couper du monde à l'époque de son propre accident - ou du moins quand il avait été assez grand pour deviner que tout le monde ne ressentait pas nécessairement de sympathie pour un petit orphelin aux cheveux blancs, plus souvent un soulagement assez mal dissimulé de ne pas être dans le même cas - qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment blâmer Hiccup d'en faire autant.

"Mais la boulangerie, c'est un changement un peu extrême, non ?"

A ça, Hiccup interrompt sa marche, se retourne vers lui et souffle : "Tu connais beaucoup d'autres jobs qui se font de nuit ?"

Il réfléchit un instant, honnêtement, dénombre dans son esprit les emplois de nuit accessibles à un jeune homme à qui il manque un pied : pas des masses, effectivement.

Il commet la bêtise ensuite de demander _pourquoi_, spécifiquement, il tient à un horaire qui le décale à ce point de tout son entourage, amis, famille…

"Tu as ta réponse, non ?"

"Oui…"

Sauf que non, mais ils ne se parlent plus, Jack se mord les lèvres pour s'y contraindre mais ils ne se parlent plus.

Du moins, plus jusqu'au moment où Hiccup, vêtu maintenant d'une salopette en jeans délavé qui a certainement connu des instants de gloire il y a deux ou trois siècles mais ne ressemble absolument plus _à rien_ aujourd'hui, annonce son départ pour son service à la boulangerie.

Il embrasse sa mère et effleure légèrement l'épaule de son père, caresse une dernière fois son chat pour la nuit - qui lui rend sa caresse avec une harmonie de ronronnements satisfaits - puis se tourne vers Jack. Depuis le début de la soirée, il s'est obstiné à se rendre le plus charmant possible auprès des parents du garçon et le plus silencieux qu'il soit auprès de Hiccup lui-même : s'il a envie de lui adresser la parole, qu'il le fasse, s'il a été refroidi par ses questions, il n'avait qu'à pas accepter un étudiant à domicile en premier lieu ! Évidemment, il existe toujours la possibilité que l'inscription de la famille de Hiccup au programme d'échange universitaire ne venait pas de lui en premier lieu, mais quand même… on n'abandonne pas les gens ainsi !

"Je suis désolé, on n'a pas eu le temps de faire tout ce que j'aurais voulu… mais je reviens en général vers sept heures, si tu es d'accord de patienter le temps que je dorme un peu, on peut descendre vers l'université demain vers quatorze heures."

Jack le regarde, se souvient de son mutisme sur le chemin du retour depuis la station de la gare, et dit, d'un sourire mielleux : 'Non, c'est bon, si ta mère veut bien m'indiquer les horaires de train, je me débrouillerai seul."

Il se concentre ensuite sur le programme télé qui défile devant lui - les infos apparemment - duquel il ne comprend pas un traître mot et lève à peine les yeux quand Hiccup lâche un _ok_ étouffé avant de s'en aller.

Lorsqu'il entend le bruit du moteur de la voiture du garçon s'éloigner de plus en plus, il relâche le souffle qu'il ignorait avoir retenu tout ce temps.

Sa première soirée en Norvège ainsi que les trois soirées suivantes se déroulent absolument de la même manière : Jack aide Val à préparer le repas du soir qu'ils mangent généralement après le départ de Hiccup. Il apprend très vite que Hiccup ne mange en effet qu'une fois par jour à la maison, vers treize heures quand il s'éveille, puisque son patron le gave de tourtes et de brioches pendant son service - il a pour habitude de ne rien jeter que ses employés pourraient trouver bon à grignoter pendant la nuit, dit que ça compense avantageusement les heures supplémentaires qu'il ne leur paye pas. En général, Hiccup revient également tous les matins avec un échantillonnage de pâtisseries de la veille, certaines préparées par lui, que son patron estime avoir dépassé le temps de vie raisonnable dans la vitrine de son magasin.

Les biscuits partagés le premier jour avec le thé venaient précisément des invendus de la boulangerie et Jack découvre chaque jour un nouveau dessert - toujours frais et succulent même le lendemain de sa fabrication - qui accompagne son déjeuner ou dîner selon l'heure à laquelle il se décide à rejoindre la maison de ses hôtes.

Il n'a pas menti le premier soir quand il a dit à Hiccup qu'il se débrouillerait sans lui : après une nuit plutôt désastreuse à lutter contre le décalage horaire les yeux ouverts dans le noir, à essayer de se familiariser à une chambre qui n'est pas la sienne dans laquelle il dort seul, il a obtenu de Val qu'elle lui imprime les différents horaires du train reliant Bergen et est parti le matin explorer la ville avant que le garçon n'ait seulement le temps de rentrer.

C'est un peu stupide mais il tenait tellement fort à lui montrer que son absence ne le perturbait en rien qu'il avait filé sous la douche dès les premières lueurs de l'aube et était allé à pieds jusqu'à la gare en prenant soin de laisser un mot sur la table de la cuisine à l'intention des parents de Hiccup. Il aurait menti en n'admettant pas qu'il espérait que le Norvégien le verrait également au moment de rentrer et que, peut-être, il se sentirait encore coupable de lui avoir fait faux bond immédiatement.

Bien sûr, il n'était pas rationnel, il avait appris de Val que ça faisait plus de trois mois que Hiccup travaillait à la boulangerie, ce n'était pas donc pas comme si celui-ci avait attendu spécifiquement d'avoir un invité pour choisir un horaire de nuit… il n'empêche qu'il ruminait toujours sa solitude et s'arrangeait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour la faire payer à Hiccup en évitant au maximum d'être à la maison quand il savait que l'autre garçon s'y trouvait.

C'était ridicule mais Jack avait eu son lot de gens farfelus en moins d'une semaine, il pouvait donc bien se permettre de perdre lui aussi un peu la tête…

D'ailleurs, après avoir passé sa première matinée à errer comme une âme en peine dans les rues inondées de pluie de Bergen - il avait oublié de prendre un ciré le premier jour, pas le second ni aucun des autres ensuite ! - il avait changé à la banque ses dollars en monnaie locale, des couronnes norvégiennes, et passé après ça trois heures à en dépenser une partie dans les cafés infects du Burger King qu'il avait déniché dans une rue près du port et dans lequel il s'était réfugié comme seul un américain fraîchement débarqué pouvait le faire.

Le fast-food était presque désert et lui avait semblé aussi déprimant que ceux qu'il fréquentait parfois au pays. Il avait demandé à la serveuse au moment de commander son troisième Mocha Latte si elle savait où il pourrait trouver un Starbucks et elle lui avait répondu d'un air pincé qu'il n'y en avait pas.

Il avait, à cet instant-là, poussé le premier d'une longue série de gémissements généreusement répartis sur l'ensemble de sa semaine.

Le lendemain, sur les conseils de l'employé de l'office du tourisme qui lui avait vendu le plan de la ville, il avait découvert un minuscule café à côté du funiculaire de Fløibanen - parce que oui, cette glorieuse ville de Bergen comprenait un funiculaire et un téléphérique - où on servait le meilleur espresso qu'il ait jamais goûté. Une grosse partie de ses couronnes nouvellement converties y étaient également passées… avant la fin du mois, il n'aurait plus grand chose des petites économies qu'il lui restait. Il ne toucherait pas l'héritage familial avant ses vingt-et-un ans et n'avait de toute façon pas l'intention de compter beaucoup dessus tant Patti l'avait découragé à l'époque où il avait essayé de savoir si ses parents lui avaient laissé quelque chose d'autre que des cauchemars de plus en plus vagues.

En fait, dès le moment où il avait quitté le sol américain et, même avant cela, le moment où il avait opté pour l'Europe pour son année d'études - le fait que ça ait été la Norvège était presque secondaire à l'époque, il voulait quitter l'Amérique et le nom de Bergen lui plaisait - Jack avait décidé qu'il n'y retournerait pas. Il n'y avait rien ni personne de bien pour lui là-bas, il pourrait recommencer ici - ou nulle part ailleurs en Europe - une vie qui ne lui disait de toute façon plus rien aux States. Bien sûr, pour ça, il devait se tenir correctement pendant au moins un an, histoire que sa bourse d'études ne soit pas supprimée et qu'il ne soit pas renvoyé illico presto dans son pays natal… ce qu'il ferait ensuite ne dépendrait que de lui.

Et donc, seulement deux jours après s'être installé chez les Stoïksen et avoir éprouvé le déplaisir de constater que le seul garçon de son âge avec lequel il aurait pu plus ou moins s'entendre ne serait à peu près jamais présent, il avait résolu qu'il fallait en premier lieu qu'il repère l'Université et qu'il essaie de découvrir comment contourner la contrainte d'apprendre une matière nouvelle dans un pays étranger en maintenant des résultats qui soient satisfaisants pour le comité scolaire, ensuite, il fallait qu'il se trouve un boulot.

Ce n'était pas tant qu'il manquait d'argent, plutôt qu'il voulait au plus vite devenir autonome, surtout si les choses ne se passaient pas comme prévus et qu'il devait retomber tout seul sur ses pattes.

Dans l'idéal, il aurait demandé à Hiccup de lui faire le grand tour de l'Univ' et de le conseiller dans sa recherche d'un job d'appoint.

Dans la réalité, il devrait faire sans lui et se reporterait donc sur son second choix : appeler le garçon qu'il avait croisé le premier jour avec l'ex de Hiccup, appeler Varek.

La mère de Hiccup n'avait pas fait de difficulté pour lui confier le numéro du copain de son fils, ne l'avait même pas interrogé sur la raison pour laquelle il en avait besoin… ça faisait trois jours qu'elle l'entendait partir le matin avant sept heures et revenir le soir un peu avant vingt heures et ne l'avait pas questionné une seule fois sur le temps qu'il passait en dehors de chez elle. Il en venait à se demander ce qu'elle pourrait bien inventer si par hasard elle devait remplir un formulaire demandant un compte-rendu des activités de son étudiant à domicile, il en venait même à penser qu'elle s'en foutait éperdument.

Peu lui importait en fait, ça rendait ses allées et venues dans la maison plus faciles qu'il ne l'aurait craint au départ. Bien sûr, parfois il surprenait son regard posé sur lui et il l'avait entendu très distinctement prononcer son prénom un soir où elle était au téléphone un peu avant qu'il ne décide d'aller se coucher mais, à part ça, elle lui fichait une paix royale.

Quant au père de Hiccup, c'est à peine si Jack l'avait vu plus que son fils depuis le début de la semaine. Évidemment, il s'attendait à ce qu'il en soit autrement le week-end, il s'attendait également à ne pas pouvoir s'éclipser comme le reste de la semaine quand Hiccup aurait ses jours de repos à la boulangerie - le dimanche et le lundi, avait-il appris de la bouche de Val - mais dans l'immédiat, il pourrait encore filer en douce le samedi matin pour aller prendre un café en ville avec Varek à qui il avait fixé rendez-vous.

En fait, il en est là, à l'attendre assis sur le banc devant Det Lille Kaffekompaniet, sa tanière depuis la déroute des cafés dégueulasses du Burger King, quand il voit arriver Varek, le rouge aux joues et les cheveux blonds fins collés à son front par la pluie qui venait de tomber, suivi immédiatement de la silhouette du garçon qu'il s'obstine à éviter depuis le début de la semaine.

Hiccup est emmitouflé dans un sweat à capuche noir dans lequel il a l'air bien plus frêle et fatigué que dans son souvenir. Une poussière blanche marque le bas de ses manches, de la farine sans doute, signe qu'il vient de quitter son boulot.

Jack s'aperçoit qu'il éprouve une légère difficulté à déglutir : c'est stupide, il n'a rien fait de mal ! Tout de même, il essaie de dissimuler son malaise derrière un sourire fermé, rien ne sert de montrer à Hiccup qu'il est surpris de le voir là.

Bizarrement, Hiccup aussi a l'air d'hésiter, il reste d'abord en retrait, derrière Varek qui babille sur le chouette hasard qui a fait que son pote quittait la boulangerie au moment où il sortait du train et que, donc, il lui avait semblé que c'était une super idée qu'ils se retrouvent tous les trois.

"Tu avais peut-être d'autres plans…" dit enfin Hiccup, et Jack fait comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué que ce n'était pas une question.

"Non non, pas du tout, je suis très content que tu sois là."

Au fond, il ne ment pas, si son cœur bat un peu vite, c'est sans doute parce qu'il est soulagé de ne pas passer sa matinée seul avec Varek - certainement très gentil mais loin de pouvoir comprendre ou partager ses préoccupations - ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que le Norvégien lui manquait… un peu.


End file.
